


The Wedding

by JoTracy123456



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTracy123456/pseuds/JoTracy123456
Summary: Will this Wedding go off with no problems?





	1. The Reaction

The Wedding  
Chapter 1: the next morning

Jo can't believe that Virgil asked her to marry him last night. The way that he did it really blows her away. Jo sometimes thinks that she is dreaming and that this isn't true. because she can't believe that she will be spending the rest of my life with Virgil and that her little girl is now going to have both a mum and dad. she didn't think that she could possibly be with Virgil now. and didn't think that he would want Robyn and Jo in his life. But he seems to be doing great with Robyn and Robyn seems to be doing well here. Just as Jo was thinking about Virgil there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!"  
"Morning you, did you sleep ok? Virgil asked me as he bent down to give Jo a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"Yeah I did thanks, still can't believe that I am going to marry you or that we are together for that matter!" Jo said to him with a smile on her face.  
"You know that we will not be able to keep this from my family no matter how hard we try. They are going to notice as well," replied Virgil as he set down beside Jo and looking her in the eyes.  
"Well at least your dad and Penny know about it. So that is something at least," Jo replied.  
"And I know that Scott is never going to shut up till I tell him how everything went last night!"  
"Yeah it's the same for Penny but why do I get the feeling that there was someone watching us last night?"  
"You think?" asked Virgil.  
"I honestly don't know, Virg, to be honest" Jo replied.  
"I really think that we should go and get Robyn, show our faces downstairs for breakfast before someone comes looking for us."  
"Aww, do we have to?" Jo asked Virgil but at the same time feeling really nervous about telling everyone that Jo had said yes to Virgil's marriage proposal.  
"Yes we do," Virgil said with a small laugh as we both walk into our daughter's bedroom.  
"Morning sweetie did you sleep ok?" I asked Robyn  
"Fine mummy, mummy can daddy gets me up this morning?" asked Robyn who in just a week became really close to her father and who had also accepted him within the week. It was so nice to see that Robyn wanted to spend some more time with him.  
"He sure can, sweetness! She is all yours Virg," Jo said to Virgil who just smiled over at Robyn and put her hand on the back of Robyn's head.  
"I'll just go and get myself ready, Robyn and then I'll come!" Jo said  
"Yes Mummy"  
"Be good for daddy" Jo said to her as I kissed her on the fore head goodbye.  
"I will mummy,"  
Just as Jo was going to step out the door to leave, Virgil said.  
"Robyn?"  
"Yes daddy?"  
"Will you be ok playing for a sec until I walk mummy back into her bedroom?" Virgil asked her, I didn't really expect for Virgil to walk me back into the bedroom but anyway we left Robyn to play with her toys while Virgil walks me back to my room.  
"You sure you haven't changed your mind about marrying me honey? Virgil asked with a look on his face that meant he was nervous about asking me this.  
"And why would you think that Virg?"  
"Because you haven't seen me go out on a rescue mission Jo and I don't how you would feel if I came back hurt or even worse, didn't come home at all," Virgil said as he sat beside me on the bed.  
"Ok, you going out on a rescue mission is not going to stop me worrying about you and I know it's going to be hard seeing you go out there, not knowing what you are doing, but even if the worse did happen I know that your dad and brothers would look after both me and Robyn," Jo said to him, while taking his hand in hers.  
"That is why I am asking you if you are still ok with it Jo?" Virgil asked me as he placed his hands over mine.  
"I will be fine with it Virg, just don't give me any heart attacks or shocks and I will be fine with it, is that what has been on your mind Virg?" Jo asked him. who had nodded but didn't want to worry her about it.  
"Jo I think dad is looking for someone to run our sickbay here and I reckon you would be perfect for the role."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Really come here" now Virgil pulls her in close for a really deep kiss just outside her bedroom door, they pulled apart.  
"Well I better go and get ready; I don't want to face giving your family our news looking like this"  
"You look fine to me!" said Virgil as he pulled her in yet again another deep kiss; they stood there holding each other close for a while. Then pulled away.  
"I think you should make a move before Robyn comes looking for you," Jo said to Virgil with a laugh because she knows how Robyn could be if she was on her own for too long.  
"Yeah I guess you're right about that so I will see you later"  
"Virg?"  
"Yeah Jo?"  
"Love you!" Jo said to him before she disappear into her bedroom to get herself ready for the day. Hopefully this is going to be another interesting day ahead of us. I know that we are really going to enjoy it here; as Virgil left Jo got myself ready for today. Part of her can't believe that she is going to marry the guy of her dreams soon


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Scott

The wedding!  
Chapter 2: telling Scott  
Virgil still couldn't believe that he had asked Jo to marry him last night. It went better than he had planned. As he was doing a bit of thinking Robyn came out of the bathroom.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Angel?"  
"How many uncles do I have?" asked Robyn  
"You have four uncles, Angel, who I am sure will spoil you rotten and will be very over protective of you," Virgil said as he smiled down at her. Part of him can't believe that this little girl is his or that Robyn is the double of him.  
"Daddy why have I only met three of my uncles?" asked Robyn, who had only been here for 24 hours and it's only just now that she was asking questions, which Virgil was so glad to see in a way, so he put her on his lap and explained to her.  
"Your uncle, Alan, is away at the moment, Angel," Virgil replied.  
"So when am I going to meet Uncle Alan then?"  
"Not for another three weeks, Angel," Virgil said to her as he put her back down on the floor again so she could play for a bit.  
Just as Robyn was playing Virgil heard a knock on the bedroom door.  
"Come in!" wondering who it could be at the door.  
"Hi there Virg, how are you two doing?" asked Scott.  
"We are fine Uncle Scotty," as she threw herself at him for a hug.  
"Robyn?"  
"Yes daddy?" while pulling herself away from scott.  
"Do you want to go and get your drawing pads for me, while I talk to Uncle Scott a sec?"  
"Ok Daddy"  
"You look way to happy this morning bro, anything you want to tell me" Scott asked me with a really big smile on his face.  
"I can't be happier bro and you know the reason to that!"  
"Sorry I had to find out before the others, Virg" replied Scott.  
"Well do me and Jo a favour once we tell everyone, I want you to look surprised about it!"  
"You ok now that asking Jo to marry you is out of the way?" asked Scott.  
"Yeah I am Scott feel really happy that Jo agreed to marry me!"  
"Are both Jo and Robyn going to be moving over here to live with you," asked Scott.  
"I did ask Jo about it but I don't think she is ready to be honest, she does have a job and friends to go back to. I just don't want Jo to give up everything for me, it will be hard enough for Jo when the time comes, I just don't want to push her Scott. She has just come out of training as a nurse" Virgil replied  
"You know Jo could run our sickbay for us?"  
"Scott I still need to talk Jo into moving over here first before you or Dad thinks about giving Jo any jobs at all!"  
"Yeah I can kinda see where you are coming from there,"  
"Dad is going to have a chat with Penny and see if between us we can talk Jo into it!"  
"Daddy?" asked Robyn.  
"Yes Angel?"  
"Would you and Uncle Scotty stop talking 'cause I am hungry here?"  
"You are your Uncle Scott's girl that's for sure,"  
"What do you mean, Daddy?"  
"Because Uncle Scotty is always hungry!" Virgil said, while trying not to laugh.  
"Hey!" Scott cried.  
"Ok bro all joking aside here, could you take Robyn down for some breakfast while I go and get Jo and walk her down?"  
"Sure, ok sweetie, come on!" Scott said as he held out his hand to Robyn who gladly took it.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting ready to tell the family

The wedding  
Chapter 3: My best friend finding out

(In Jo's point a view)  
I was getting myself dressed but I could feel as if the nerves were piling up again. As soon as we had breakfast we were going to tell everyone that I had said yes to Virgil's marriage proposal.  
Just as I was thinking about Virgil he knocked on my bedroom door.  
"Come in!" I yelled.<  
"Hi, you ready to tell everyone?" asked Virgil. Just by looking at me he could tell that I was nervous about this because he knows that nothing like this has ever happened to me before.  
"Nearly," I said while looking at my mobile and smiling when I see that Louise is calling me back, as I called her this morning to let her know about me getting married.  
"What did you ring me this early for? You know I don't wake up properly without my coffee!" said Louise irritably.  
"Sorry Lou, but I phoned you to let you know that I am getting married," I said to her while smiling at the same time.  
"Since when Jo?" asked Louise.  
"Oh, since I went to that high school reunion, which you were also meant to be going to as well, by the way!"  
"Sorry Jo, I can't really help it if I'm working," said Louise.  
"Yeah, so what do you work as now?" I asked Louise after all she lived next door to Penny plus she is Robyn's babysitter from time to time.<  
"I am Jeff's Tracy new P.A" said Louise.  
As soon as Louise said that I let out a shocked breath.  
"Well the guy that I am marrying is Jeff Tracy's son plus he is Robyn's father" I replied as I never let on to anyone who Robyn's father was. Not even my best friend. Not that I was scared or anything like that and I thought Penny would have picked it up once she had seen that Robyn was the double of her father.  
"Are you telling me that one of the Tracys is Robyn's dad?" asked Louise in shock.  
"Yes,"  
"The one you are always talking about, what's his name? Virgil?"  
"Yep that's the one!"  
"Wow Jo, you sure know how to pick them don't you?" asked Louise merrily.  
"Thanks Louise, look I got to go, boyfriend alert," I told her as Virgil came to sit on the bed with me.  
"Look Jo, call me later with the details!" said Louise happily.  
"Ok phone you later Lou, bye" I replied .  
"Who was that talking to you?" asked Virgil as he pulled me into his waiting arms for a hug.  
"That was my best friend Louise phoning me back!"  
"So you do have other friends then?" Virgil asked me with a smile that could only match mine. We still couldn't believe that we were getting married and I am sure that Penny and Jeff will want to play a big part in planning it. It sort of has me thinking now about maybe moving over here with Virgil. But I don't think I will be ready just yet and if I had to leave my job then I would need to give at least 4 weeks' notice.  
"No, I do have other friends but Louise is my best friend and she'd babysit Robyn from time to time and take her when I needed a break, that sort of thing!"  
"She would?" asked Virgil curiously.  
"And I have just found out that she works for your dad on the mainland, full time!"  
" Yeah, Dad said that he was taking someone else on to help with the paperwork and that sort of thing," Virgil checked his watch, "You know, I think we better make a move to go downstairs before someone comes looking for us!" he said finally, I agreed because I knew if we didn't go down someone would probably come and get us, most likely Alan or Gordon.  
"You might be right about that Virg," I said to him as I moved over to give him a kiss on the lips, so we made a move downstairs and arrived in the kitchen.  
"Good morning you two, I trust that everything went to plan last night then?" asked Grandma.  
"Everything went really well, thanks Grandma!" replied Virgil.  
"Well Jo, are you going to join this crazy family or what?" asked Grandma with a big smile that we knew would not be lifting anytime soon.  
"You think we should tell her?" asked Virgil, who I knew wanted to tell her because I could see that look in his eyes.  
"Yes I think we should!" I replied, just giving into Virgil there because I know that Grandma will back us up the whole way.  
"Well?" asked Grandma who was waiting on an answer.  
"Jo said yes!" Virgil said to her with a really big smile on his face and I was sure it wouldn't be lifting anytime soon.  
"Oh I am so happy for you both!" said Grandma as she pulled us both into a hug.  
"Does your father know about this, my dears?" asked Grandma.  
"Yeah, he was the first person to find out along with Penny last night after we came up from the beach!" I said.  
"Well I think I need to do a special breakfast to celebrate this" Grandma said with a smile  
"Really Grandma, you don't have to!" said Virgil, but I could tell from his defeated tone that he really didn't believe that he could argue for long.  
"I want to my darlings; I never thought I'd see the day when one of you gets married!"  
"I guess you're right Grandma," replied Virgil with a smirk.  
We all looked up as the others began to drift downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding

Chapter 4: everyone finds out  
Now everyone arrives for breakfast and Virgil could tell by the look on everyone's faces that they all wanted to know how everything went last night. Evening though Jeff and Penelope knew the answer to it. So Lady Penelope walks over to Virgil and Jo and asked  
"So how did you two get on last night my darlings" asked Penny who knew how everything went last night because her and dad were the first to know the good news.  
Oh you will find out soon enough sis" said Jo with a smile. In a way both Virgil and Jo liked the fact that Penny was acting as if she knew nothing about it, evening if she did know. But still Penelope can't believe that her little sister is getting married.  
"And you're not going to let on?" asked Penny with a smile as she looked at the ring on Jo's finger.  
"Nope but you should know the answer to that sis" Jo replied  
"Sorry Jo" replied Penelope was she pulled Jo into a hug and telling her how proud she is off her  
"It's ok Penny" Jo said as she gave into her hug  
"Morning all" called Jeff who gave a big smile because he knew that Jo and Virgil were planning on telling everyone about them being together. Virgil still can't believe how well his dad took to being a Grandfather plus how well he took to Virgil and Jo being together.  
"morning dad" Virgil called back over as he had my arms wrapped around Jo, he knew that Jo is going to be here for a few more days so Virgil knows it will be as hard as anything to let them go back home because he has got so used to having them both around.  
"You two ready to tell everyone?" asked dad  
"Almost dad" Virgil replied as Scott came into the kitchen looking like he had just come back from a run or something  
"Morning Scott thought you had Robyn with you there" sounding a little worried because Virgil had asked Scott to bring Robyn down for breakfast.  
"Oh we were just on our way in here when we seem John and now John wants to bring in with him" explained Scott while Gordon walked in with a big smile on his face which told everyone that he was up to something or was in the middle of planning something. As you never know with Gordon.  
"Morning all" shouted Gordon as he came in from his morning swim.  
"Morning Gordy why you looking so happy?" asked Virgil with a smile on his face as he knows the reason why  
"Oh I don't know maybe it has to do with a wee niece who I can spoil now"  
"Gordon you can get in line there because I think that all of us will be spoiling her plus she will never get bored with you or Alan around" Scott replied back to him while getting some coffee and putting on a smile.  
"Speaking of Robyn where is she?" asked Gordon  
"Oh she is coming but she wanted to talk to John for a bit" Scott said with a smile because he seem how excited Robyn was when she met him.  
"Oh we so will be waiting a while" said Jo while trying not to laugh because she knows that Robyn can be a chatter box before she gets her breakfast into her.  
"And there is me thinking that I was going to make best uncle of the week" making everyone laugh at the table as John comes walking into the kitchen with Robyn holding onto his hand  
"Daddy"  
"Yes Angel?" Virgil said as he kneeled down to her level to speak to her.  
"Why is everyone laughing?" said Robyn as she was looking as if she was going to cry at this point but settles down once Virgil explains things to her.  
"Because Uncle Gordon told everyone that he would make best uncle of the week" Virgil replied while giving Gordon a wee wink  
"Well daddy could uncle John take me out to see the stars later before I go to bed tonight" asked Robyn with a great big smile plus using the puppy dog eyes to get a round her father.  
"I am sure he could sweetness, you don't mind taking her before she goes to bed tonight" asked Jo to John who just smiled  
"No not at all Jo, I need to spend a little time with Robyn before I go back up to TB5 anyway" replied John  
"Guess what mum and dad"  
"What Angel"  
"Uncle Johnny just won best uncle of the day" said Robyn while laughing her head off, but to see the look on Gordon's face when Robyn said that  
"Hey Robyn" called Gordon  
"Yes uncle Gordy" said Robyn as she pulled the best cheeky smile that she could put on  
"Any chance I could be best uncle next week for you?" asked Gordon while giving her a small wink.  
"If you want to make best uncle next week then you have to be extra good to me" said Robyn.  
"Now that everyone is here dad is it ok if we tell everyone now" Virgil asked his dad with a really big smile who couldn't help but want to get it out of the way.  
"Sure over to Virgil and Jo"  
"Well everyone there is going to be a wedding, Jo agreed to become my wife." Virgil said with the biggest smile on his face that I could put on plus he pull Jo in for a hug.  
"I don't believe it Virg is getting married before Scott" replied Gordon with a laugh  
"Hey" Scott protested with a smile because he knows that Gordon is only joking but meant it in a good way.  
"What I am only saying" Gordon protested back at Scott who was now sitting across the breakfast but John gets up and walks around to meet Virgil and Jo.  
"Well the best of luck to the both of you" said John as he pulled us both into a hug.  
"So how did Virgil propose then?" asked Tin-Tin who we think is going to be a great friend to Jo, as Jo seems to have liked her  
"I will tell you later honey" Jo replied with a smile  
"Ok then but you gotta show me the ring at least" replied Tin-Tin  
"Ok" now Jo shows the ring to Tin-Tin and lady Penelope walks over to get a proper look at it.  
"My Jo that is one heck of a ring you got there Jo" said TinTin as she took Jo's hand to look at it for a secant time.  
"Thanks Tin-Tin" replied Jo  
"So can we expect a wedding date any time soon" asked Scott with a smile  
"We haven't really thought about it to be honest Scott" I replied  
"Uncle Scotty?"  
"Yes Robyn"  
"Are you not getting married yet?" asked Robyn  
"There nobody brave enough to take on your uncle Scotty" said Gordon who was trying not to laugh at Scott's reaction to that  
"Hey is it picking on Scott morning and no one told me" asked Scott  
"yes uncle Gordy says it's always pick on Scott day" Robyn said while trying not to laugh so she much have took the time to get to know Gordon while she was in the pool with him the other day.  
Well now that everyone has had breakfast. Virgil had planned to take Jo for another tour around the island plus try to get Jo to himself for like an hour or so. Yes he knows that it going to be really hard with having his family around but he can't help it if he is in love.  
"Virg you ok?" asked Jo as they both walked back up the bedrooms to get sorted and we walk into Jo's room and closed the door.  
"Yeah just can't believe that we are together, I never thought that I would see you again or evening "dreaming of having a little girl with you for that matter" Virgil replied as he took Jo's hand in his  
"You still trying to get used to it?"  
"Yeah which reminds me we have a birthday coming up" replied Jo  
"You mean Robyn's?" Virgil asked Jo with a smile  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"Well Penny and Parker were away getting you Robyn did say something about it to me"  
"Yeah she is really excited about it"  
"I am sure she is Jo"  
"She seems to taking to everyone really well"  
"All my brothers are going to have Robyn spoiled rotten" Virgil said to her while giving her a deep kiss  
"What was that for?"  
"Hey can't I kiss my wife to be without a reason plus I am making the most of being alone with you" Virgil explained to her.  
"Why don't the three of us head down to the beach later tonight for a walk before Robyn goes to bed? Jo asked Virgil while she was getting some things together.  
"In fact why don't we bring John down with us then that way John could show Robyn the stars, so that we could you know" replied Virgil with a smile telling Jo that he was up to something.  
"oh I see what you are getting at MR and yes I would love some more alone time with you but do you not think it going to be hard with being around your family we will be lucky if we get it" said Jo  
"I know Jo but I really do want some alone time with you because if I am really honest here. We haven't really had any alone time properly."  
"Oh you are such a charmer you do know that right" Jo said as she pulled him into another deep kiss. Virgil really wanted to ask Jo about moving over here with him. Part of Virgil doesn't want to push her but she was doing it in her own time.  
"Yeah I know, look Jo have you done anymore thinking about moving over here with me and the others?  
"I have Virg been doing something about it" Jo said as she looked me in the eyes as I don't think that she wanted to let Virgil down  
"Jo I would never expect you to give up everything for me, evening if you are not wanting too but I can wait on you" I said as I put her hands on mine, Virgil had thought at this point Jo was about to break down on me but she seem to hold together enough to say  
"I know you wouldn't Virg but I have to think about Robyn here, would she settle here and know that this could be her new home" Jo replied  
"Well Hun Robyn seems to know Scott and yesterday afternoon Robyn was in the pool with Gordon. While I was talking to dad. Jo I think she is going to be ok here with us" I said to Jo as I put my hand on her arm  
"She was. And that was why Robyn was a nightmare to get to bed last night" Virgil had to laugh as Jo said that because he thinks that Gordon could be good for Robyn in away. Plus John is taking her to see the stars tonight.  
"Jo somehow I don't think Robyn will be a nightmare tonight if John is taking her, you never know she could just drop off there. She seems happy enough to me" I said while giving her a hug and saying to her  
"You and Robyn are both my world Jo"  
"Yeah I know love you" said Jo


	5. Chapter 5: The Planning

The Wedding  
Chapter 5: The Planning

So Lady Penelope is heading towards Jeff's office, as she is hoping to talk him into helping her with planning a surprise wedding for both Virgil and Jo. Reaching his office she knocks on the door.  
"Come in." called Jeff as he was wondering who it could be because everyone seemed to be busy with other things. So Penny makes her way into the office.  
"Hi Jeff could i have a ward with you a sec, I have an idea that we could both do for Virgil and Jo, plus I can't believe that my little sister will be getting married"  
"What do you have planned Penny?" Jeff said as he put his pen down and looked up at her with a smile.  
"I am hoping that between us we could maybe plan this wedding for Virgil and Jo, sort of make this a surprise wedding for the two of them?" Lady Penelope asked him with a smile  
"I don't know Penelope I really think that they would want to do it themselves, I don't think they will be too happy about it. It is their big day after all." protested Jeff as he took his pen and put it between his teeth  
"I know that Jeff but I never thought that Jo would have met Virgil again and if I had known about Virgil being Robyn's dad, he would have known a lot sooner" Lady Penelope said Jeff while giving him a smile and giving the puppy dog eyes. That she knew that Jeff couldn't say no too.  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee Jeff I really want to do this for Jo, she is my only little sister" said Lady Penelope as she gave him the puppy dog eyes again but was about to stick out her bottom lip looking like she was going to cry.  
"Okay Penny we do this wedding, boy do I hate it when you or the boys give me that because you know I can't say no to it, anyways do you think that Jo with your help could write her own wedding vows that sort of thing because I know that Virgil would." Jeff said to Penny just to let her get her own way.  
"Yeah I really think she could Jeff." Penny replied with a smile knowing that Jeff was in with her on this. As she doesn't know how they are going to do this without both Virgil and Jo knowing about it. And they know its going to be hard going for them.  
"Penny do you mind if I bring John in on this, with John we can tell him secrets and he is the only one of my boys that can at least keep a secret?"  
"Jeff if we tell one then we are going to have a hard job trying to keep it from everyone else, they're going to know what's going on too." replied Penny who had put her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
"Okay but why not make everyone think that there is something going on between us that way we can sort of get away with planning this wedding." Jeff suggested to Penny who by this point went a little red at just the thought of it.  
"That might work Jeff but I can't keep anything from Jo because she knows me to well." replied Penny while giving Jeff a look that meant that Jo would pick up on it and there was no way that she was going to keep anything like this from her younger sister.  
"Ok Penny what kind of date have you got in mind for this wedding? Asked Jeff with a smile, because Jeff knows that Lady Penelope has him wrapped round her little finger all the time. Lets face it she has always have done over the years and nothing was going to stop her now from getting her own way  
"I was thinking in about 3 months time because Jo has her 21st birthday coming up and I would love to do this for her for her birthday, plus there is a few friends of Jo's that I would like to invite a long to the wedding."  
"How many people is a few Penny because the wedding doesn't need to be really big. Maybe just a small one, I might still have my wedding rings that I can give Virgil and Jo, so at least that will be the rings sorted, what about you?" Asked Jeff.  
"Well before our parents passed away Jo's dad kept her mums wedding dress for her when the time comes, Parker has it stored away for safe keeping, so, at least the dress is there, I was also thinking because Jo hasn't got her dad to give her away maybe you or Parker could do it. I know that you have known Jo in the past Jeff."  
"Have you asked Parker about that yet" asked Jeff  
"No not yet but I am hoping to Jeff." said Penny as Jeff was calling John into the office to let him know what is going on  
"Ok once we get John's input on this, we should be able to plan something but how are we going to keep it from Virgil and Jo?" replied Jeff  
"That is going to be the hard part, trying to keep this from them."  
"Oh don't worry Penny as soon as we have everything planned out then we can break the news to them even if we tell them 48 hours before the wedding to give them time to get their heads around it, by then we should have everyone knowing about it." explained Jeff, by this time John walks into the office to see Jeff and Penelope  
"You both wanted to see me?" asked John with a smile  
"Yeah son we would like your input on a little mission that we are planning between us, and Virgil and Jo have not to know anything about this."  
"I'm guessing that this has something with them?"  
"You're right John my dear." replied Penny with a smile  
"What do you think of us doing a surprise wedding for Virgil and Jo?" asked Jeff to John who was looking really shocked that his father would want to do this.  
" I really don't know dad, I think it's a bit too soon to be thinking about this after all Virgil has only just been with Jo for over a week now, but on the other hand I'm so glad to see that Virgil is happy and he is so good with Robyn." replied John  
"We're only asking if you think it's a good idea to plan this wedding for the two of them John darling, because both Virgil and Jo have known each other since High School."  
"I know but still, I don't want to rush them into it you know." John still looked worried.  
Just as John said this Alan called in from TB5.  
"Go ahead Alan what's wrong?" asked Jeff  
"I don't know but Gordon contacted me a panic dad"  
"Do you know what it was about?" asked Jeff  
"Yeah from what i could make out, Gordon had Robyn down by the pool with him, when she fell in. He only took his eyes off of her for to two secs dad."  
"Ok Alan thanks for that, I'll get Virgil and Jo both down to the sickbay and get Scott or John to go after Gordon because no doubt he is blaming himself for this." replied Jeff  
"Ok dad let me know how Robyn is doing"  
"Will do son." replied Jeff with a smile  
Now lady Penelope goes looking for Jo and Virgil, until she finds them in the balcony talking to each other and steps forward.  
"Penny what's wrong? Why are you looking like you've seen a ghost?" Asked Jo  
"I don't know how to break this to you two but Robyn is in the sickbay."  
"What? Is she ok?" asked Jo as she set herself down and put her head in her hands, beginning to break down  
"What happen?" Asked Virgil who is looking really worried now for Robyn but also puts his hands around Jo to support her.  
"Thanks Penny, come on Jo lets go and see our little girl." replied Virgil as he supported Jo as she stood up looking shell shocked.  
"Alan got a panic call from Gordon saying that Robyn fell into the pool and he said that he only took his eyes off of her for 2 secs my dears and Gordon feels really bad about it so don't be too hard on him."  
"Yeah thanks for letting us know. Did Gordon get Robyn out ok and into the sickbay?"  
"Gordon is taking her in now my dears please try not to worry." Lady Penelope said.  
"It's kind of hard not to get worried sis when it's our daughter in there." Jo snapped at Lady Penelope.  
"Come on Jo let's get down to see Robyn, it's doing you no good snapping at Penny when she is just passing on the message." replied Virgil.  
"I'm so sorry sis; I didn't mean to snap just there."  
"It's ok Jo, let's get ourselves down to the sickbay and see her shell we?" Penny replied as the three of them headed downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: checking on Robyn

The Wedding  
Chapter 6: finding out how Robyn is doing  
Everyone quickly headed for the sickbay, while John and Scott went on the look for Gordon. TinTin is in the sickbay with Robyn when Jo, Virgil, Penny and Jeff all arrive.  
"Is Robyn ok TinTin?" Jo asked as she walked over to her daughter and took Robyn's hand in her own while Virgil stood behind Jo and put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to help calm her down at bit.  
"Robyn is fine Jo, we started giving her something to warm her back up again and that seems to be working now. Gordon got her in here as soon as he got her out of the pool." replied TinTin.  
"Did Robyn hit her head at all when she fell into the pool?" asked Virgil as he looked down at Robyn, who seem to be a sleep but he still felt really worried for his daughter.  
"I don't know Virgil, Gordon didn't say anything to me about Robyn hitting her head but I'm sure he would have told me or Brains about it. But from what I see I don't think she did."  
"Was Robyn asleep when Gordon brought her in?" asked Jeff.  
"She wasn't Mr Tracy but she was scared that we had to give her something to calm her down and Gordon did stay until we got her sorted." TinTin told everyone there whilst checking Robyn's temperature again.  
Meanwhile whilst everyone else is in the sickbay with Robyn, John, and Scott both went down to the beach to go after Gordon, who was by now feeling bad about what, had just happen with Robyn. They see Gordon setting on the sand not too far from them. Scott and John approached their brother slowly.  
"Hey can we join you Gordy?" asked John.  
"Depends if you're going to chew me over what happen with Robyn." said Gordon as he threw a stone into the water.  
"We just came to see if you're ok Gords, are you up to telling us what happen? Asked Scott with a worried look.  
"I don't know...I was going for my midday swim like I always do and Robyn must have come down without anyone knowing ...the next thing I see is Robyn falling into the pool and then I'm jumping in after her. Guys I honestly didn't know that Robyn was there. If i had of known then I would have been watching her. Are Virgil and Jo mad at me?"  
"No they seem to be more worried about Robyn right now, I don't really think they are mad but they're so glad that you pulled her out when you did." replied Scott, he really didn't think they could be mad at Gordon, from the sounds of it he did everything he could.  
"I still feel really awful about it guys anything could have happened to Robyn, I guess i was just there at the right time." Gordon still looked awful but he didn't have that haunted look in his eyes anymore.  
"And I know once Robyn finds out who pulled her out of the pool she will make you the best Uncle." John said to Gordon with a smile, trying to cheer him up a bit.  
"Look Gordon, why don't we all head up to the sickbay and she how Robyn is doing, I'm sure that TinTin has given Robyn something now, I reckon she is going to be just fine." Scott urged.  
"Do I really have to face Virgil and Jo what if they are mad at me guys, what if they can't trust me with Robyn again?" said Gordon as he walked back up to the house with John and Scott.  
Back at the sickbay Jo and Virgil were worried about their daughter as they set down beside her holding her hand.  
"Did Gordon not know that Robyn was down there with him?" asked Jo, her eyes never leaving Robyn.  
"I don't know Jo but whatever happened I'm going one hell of a talk to Gordon about this, he should have checked before he came to the pool...he is going to have to be more careful before he goes down there." Virgil said with anger evident in his voice.  
"Are you saying that you're mad at Gordon for what happened?" Asked Jo as she stood up and put her hands on hips, looking directly at Virgil.  
"Its not that I'm mad Jo it's just..."  
"It's just what Virg?" asked Jo, hands still firmly on her hips.  
"Look whatever happened I'm sure Gordon did everything he could, so why don't we wait and hear what Gordon has to say about it." Jeff cut in giving his son a stern glare.  
"I just don't like the idea of Robyn being down there on her own or even with Gordon being down there." Replied Virgil with a slight bitterness in his voice.  
Just as Virgil finished talking Gordon walked into the sickbay with John and Scott.  
"How is Robyn doing?" asked Gordon with a shaky voice.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, could you not have checked round the pool before you went for your swim? YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT THERE IS A 5 YEAR OLD ABOUT!"  
"Virg I didn't even know that Robyn was down there and if I had of known then I would have kept a good eye on her I swear."  
"HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED TO THINK THAT SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" shouted Virgil at Gordon.  
"Virg that's enough Gordon already feels really bad about this whole thing," Scott cut in as he put his arms around Virgil's shoulders to hold him back.  
"No Scott I won't calm down, my little girl was nearly killed because HE didn't check the pool." It was obvious that Virgil was beyond reason right now.  
"I think I will go and give Alan an update, I am sure he is worried like the rest of us are." said John as he walked out of the sickbay to call his younger brother.  
"I keep saying if I had of known that Robyn was there...but I didn't!" protested Gordon desperately.  
"SAVE IT!" said Virgil.  
"Fine just call me when you want to talk Virgil but I am really sorry." said Gordon as he ran out of the sickbay upset again.  
"Well done Virg, you upset Gordon again." said Scott who looked cross but wanted to go back out after Gordon. As he made to leave Jeff grabbed Scott's arm.  
"Just leave Gordon be Scott."  
"Virg I really think you were a bit hard on Gordon there." said Jo, whatever she had planned on saying was cut off as she saw Robyn had come round. From the look on her face it was clear that she had heard all the yelling.  
"Mummy, daddy."


	7. Chapter 7: A forgiving child

The Wedding  
Chapter 7:   
"Mummy, Daddy" Robyn called from where she was laying on the bed. As everyone gathered round her bed to see how she was doing, Jeff and Penny both left for the office to give Virgil and Jo their time with their daughter.  
"Hey sweetness are you ok?"  
"Why is everyone yelling? I didn't mean to go down to the pool on my own." Robyn said with a panic in her voice, clearly she was thinking that her parents were going to be mad at her for going off on her own.  
"So Uncle Gordon wasn't down with you then Angel?" asked Virgil very gently as he knelt down beside Robyn and Jo placed her hand on her head to stroke it gently.  
"No daddy."  
"Sweetheart you mustn't go down there on your own not without me, your daddy or any of your uncles, I know this place is still really new to you but we want to protect you ok." Jo explained as she gave Robyn a kiss on the fore head.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes Angel?" said Virgil.  
"Would you please go and say sorry to Uncle Gordon, because I don't like fighting...oh and I want my teddy bear cuddy too please." Robyn said with a yawn.  
"Ok I will go and find uncle Gordy and then bring you your teddy bear." He said with a small smile.  
Virgil left the sickbay to go and look for his brother. However, he couldn't seem to find him so he connected to Alan up in TB5.  
"Virgil calling Alan." Virgil said into his watch.  
"Go ahead Virgil, is everything alright?" Asked Alan as it had been a while since he'd been told anything.  
"Everything is fine now Alan and Robyn is almost back to her own self again." replied Virgil.  
"Oh that's good; what else did you want to call me about?"  
"See if you can tell me where Gordon is? I was really awful to him in the sickbay earlier and we sort of started fighting and it woke Robyn up. She heard she told me to find Gordon and say sorry to him." explained Virgil, feeling guilty over his earlier words to Gordon.  
"Robyn is a true Tracy there Virg and a smart one at that, I really can't wait to meet her now. Yeah it looks as if Gordon is in the pool now."  
"Ok thanks Alan. Talk to you later buddy." He quickly signed off. Virgil felt really awful about what he said to Gordon so he quickly made his way down to the pool. He smiled sadly as he watched Gordon doing laps.  
"Hey Gords?" He hoped his brother would forgive him.  
"Yeah?" He replied as he stopped swimming.  
"Can we talk for a sec? I feel really awful about what happened in the sickbay."  
"Give me a sec will you." said Gordon as he made his way out of the pool and came to sit beside Virgil on the sun lounger.  
"I just want to say how sorry I am about all the things I said to you. I was completely out of order...I was just so worried about Robyn, and I know it must have been a shock for you when you saw Robyn in there." Virgil said as he gestured to the water.  
"Its ok Virg I know you were only trying to protect Robyn...it was your gut you know, Robyn is such a lovely girl Virg and I am sure she is going to be a fine Tracy at that." replied Gordon.  
"Oh she already is a Tracy, as soon as she woke up, she asked for her teddy bear and also told me to come and talk to you."  
"What did she hear all that yelling then?" asked Gordon with a hint of worry in his voice.  
"She must have done bro, but she has me wrapped round her little finger now and no doubt it will be for other wee things." Virgil grinned as he spoke.  
"I guess the father in you has taken over then?" replied Gordon with a smile.  
"It has in away but...hey you are smiling, so is everything cool between us?" There was still fear in his voice.  
"Yeah everything is fine Virg, I knew you'd be ok once you had calmed down." replied Gordon as he pulled Virgil into a brotherly hug.  
"There's something else I need a hand with, something that only uncle Gordy could do?"  
"Really what is it?" Asked Gordon, sounding really excited.  
"Well Robyn is going to be six in two days time and I want to plan a wee pool party for her but I need you to get a few things like some sort of flotation device you know something that would keep her safe in the water." He needed to be sure that this wouldn't happen again.  
"It also might be a good idea to build some kind of maybe a fence or something that way she won't fall into the pool or anything." Gordon said as he thought.  
"Do you think that getting maybe, dare I say it, CCTV down here too and link it to dads office. That way if Robyn disappears again without anyone knowing we can watch her that sort of thing."  
"Why don't we both go to dad about these ideas, I mean I think they're pretty cool but it's getting dad to put everything in place." Virgil nodded as his brother spoke, an idea suddenly came to mind.  
"Do you want to come with me and see how Robyn is doing now? I'm sure she needs you to cheer her up. Oh and we sort of need to go and get her teddy bear." Virgil laughed as Gordons face lit up.  
"Now that I would love to do and Virg?"  
"Yeah Gords?"  
"Don't worry about taking Robyn for swimming lessons, I would be happy to take her bro."  
"Oh by the way Gordon thanks for taking Robyn yesterday, I was sort of in the middle of planning on asking Jo to marry me last night and you came just at the right time before Robyn could over hear anything."  
Virgil and Gordon had now reached the bedrooms where both Jo and Robyn were sleeping for the moment. They quickly walked into Robyn's bedroom to grab her teddy bear that was sitting on her bed.  
"So Virg are Jo and Robyn going to be moving over here for good or have you not talked about it yet?" Asked Gordon as they walked down to the sickbay.  
"I have said to Jo about it but I really don't want to push her into it, she has a job to go back to plus friends, I just don't want her to rush herself into it for me." explained Virgil as he walked into the sick with Gordon. As soon as Gordon walked in  
"Uncle Gordy!


	8. chapter 8: The Planning part 2

The wedding  
Chapter 8: The planning part 2

While Virgil and Jo are in the sickbay with Robyn. Penny and Jeff were both in the office trying to come up with some sort of plan for the wedding. However, by the look on Jeff's face it looks like they may have to pull Virgil in on the plan or pull the plan altogether.  
"Penny somehow planning this wedding...I don't think that we will be able to pull this off on our own, we need Virgil and Jo to apply for the wedding licence and soon." said Jeff.  
"I guess you're right Jeff but I would still like to surprise them with something." replied Lady Penelope said with a frown.  
"Well what if Virgil and Jo plan the wedding over on the mainland? Then we do some sort of a blessing here on the island?" Jeff suggested.  
"Why don't we call them in here for a chat and see what they say about it Jeff but I'm sure that they will be glad for our input in on it at least." replied Lady Penelope. She was clearly not happy about not being able to surprise Jo but she understood.  
"I don't know if they will leave Robyn now, they seem really worried about her." Jeff knew it was completely understandable for them to be worried.  
"Why don't you give them a call Jeff and see."  
"Ok Penny, Jeff Tracy calling Virgil."  
"Hey dad what's wrong?" Virgil's voice came through the watch.  
"No nothing like that son, just want to know if you and Jo are ok to come down to the office for a chat with me and Penny?" asked Jeff in hoping that they could both leave Robyn in the sickbay.  
TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB  
Now in the sickbay Robyn was awake and trying not to laugh at Gordon's awful jokes. When Virgil walks over to his brother.  
"Gordy could you stay with Robyn for a few minutes? Dad wants a word with me and Jo." asked Virgil very gently. While Jo was standing beside Robyn's bed with a smile, knowing that both Virgil and Gordon had made up.  
"Sure bro just take your time getting back, we'll be ok won't we Robyn?" Asked Gordon with a smile knowing that he could potentially have another person to help him out with his pranks when Alan is on TB5.  
"YEAH uncle Gordy is fun mummy and daddy." replied Robyn with a huge smile on her face.  
"Whatever you do Angel don't let uncle Gordy pull any pranks on me or your mummy." Virgil couldn't help but smile at his daughter.  
"Oh i wouldn't dare take you on Jo, from what John told me you were a tough babysitter when I and Alan were younger."  
"You're right there Gordon." replied Jo with a smile as she followed Virgil out the sickbay door, when they both walk out of the sickbay Virgil said.  
"Look Jo I'm so sorry for what happened back in the sickbay, I know that I was completely out of order and Gordon was fine when I went after him earlier." He said with a sheepish look at his fiancé.  
"Its ok Virg but you did really scare me; I've never seen you like that with Gordon you know."  
"Yeah I guess as Gordon said the father within me has taken over in a way and now that both you and Robyn are in my life and here Jo, i just can't let you two go now." He kissed her softly and held her close.  
"I know Virg in fact I think we should make a start on thinking about the wedding, you know like dates and places that sort of thing." said Jo.  
"Maybe that's what dad and Penny want to talk to us about, you know Jo I really want to marry you as soon as I can. We've lost out on so much time. I know that you will need to still take in the fact that with IR you could lose me while I am on a mission so I just want to check with you if you are still ok with it .Jo are you sure you still want to share your life with me?" Virgil said as they walked down to Jeff's office.  
"Virg I have loved you from when we first met, about 6 years ago now plus i never stopped loving you even when you did leave." Jo said as she stopped and took both Virgil's hands in hers and looked into his eyes.  
"But you are sure about this?" asked Virgil with fear in his eyes. Scared that Jo was somehow going to back out on him.  
"Does this answer your questions?" said Jo as she pulled Virgil into a deep kiss just to prove to him how much she loved him and that no matter what happens with IR that she will always love him for who he is.  
"Err guys get a room will you" said Scott as he walk by Virgil and Jo just as they were pulling a part.  
"Sorry bro sort of can't help it if I am in love with a wonderful woman." laughed Virgil as he and Jo walk by and arrived at Jeff's office. Virgil quickly knocked on the door.  
"Come in." yelled Jeff.  
"Hey dad you wanted to talk to us." asked Virgil as he and Jo walked into the office and took a seat.  
"Yeah we just wanted to ask the two of you if you have thought about a date for this wedding my darlings." asked Lady Penelope, getting straight to the point  
"We started thinking about it on the way in here dad and no we haven't thought about dates or anything yet, why?" Virgil asked, giving his dad a questioning look.  
"Well we were going to surprise the two of you with a wedding but when we thought about putting some sort of plan to it, we had to think again and well I know that you two will be planning it but me and Jeff can help out if need be." Penny said as she saw Jeff took something out of his office drawer and putting them on the table.  
"Part of us wanting to help you and Jo plan this wedding is to give you these and no i want you both to have them." says Jeff as he hands Virgil the box with his wedding rings in it  
"Are you really sure you want us to take these dad? Are you are sure that you will be ok with seeing these on me and Jo every day?" Asked Virgil with a hint of worry in his voice.  
"I will be fine with it son, what matters now is that you and Jo have a lovely day and that you will be spending the rest of your lives together." replied Jeff with a proud smile.  
"There is something else Jo darling, just after our parents pasted away there was a couple of boxes left for you from your birth mother, I know in one box your mother left you her wedding dress. Parker has it stored away for safe keeping but I will get him to get these boxes for you so you could look at them yourself once you get home" Penelope said as she set down next to her sister and pulled her into a hug.  
"Now that is sorted what about a location for the wedding, I know we would have to do this on the mainland now but dad?"  
"Yes son." Jeff said with a smile.  
"I would love for all my brothers to be at my wedding dad, even if you have to close IR for the day or something?" Asked Virgil , knowing full well the extent of what he was asking.  
"Let me think about that son and i will see what i can do for you two. Closing IR is a big deal."  
"Well my darlings have you thought about what kind of wedding vows that you are going to use or are you going to write your own?" Asked Penny.  
"We will have a think about that and get back to you," said Jo with a smile.  
"Ok well look we don't want to keep you two from Robyn for too long, we just wanted a quick chat with the two of you, is Robyn any better now?" asked Jeff, concerned for his granddaughter.  
"Yeah she's fine dad, Gordon is in the sickbay with her now and is doing a really good job at cheering her up, before you say anything else yes i have worked things out with Gordon after what happened in the sickbay."  
"That is great to hear son, what about dates for this wedding?" Asked Jeff  
"Well Jo darling i was thinking that since you have your 21st birthday coming up, why not make it then?"  
"But Penny that is only a few months away from now, you think we could be ready in time for it?" Jo asked her sister.  
"Well we do have five months to plan this if we start now plus it gives you two time together as well." replied Jeff.  
"Ok dad we better go back to Robyn, goodness only knows what Gordon has cooked up for him and Robyn to work together on." Virgil couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine at the thought of what his brother and daughter could get up to.  
"We will see you two at dinner then." Penny smiled as they got up to leave.  
"Penny?"  
"Yes Jo."  
"I thought you had planned on going home today?" asked Jo with a small smile.  
"No I think that I will stay out here a couple of more days and help you two out with your wedding plans...that sort of thing."  
"Thanks sis" said Jo as she pulled Penny into a hug .  
A/N: A big thank you to my beta reader and to everyone who has reviewed xx


	9. chapter 9: Taking food down to Robyn

The wedding  
Chapter 9: taking food down to Robyn

As Virgil and Jo were walking back down to the sickbay, they decided to head into the kitchen to see if Grandma would give them something for Robyn to eat since she missed lunch. Thinking that Robyn would be hungry by now, Virgil and Jo entered the kitchen to see Grandma in the middle of getting everything ready for dinner.  
"Hey Grandma." said Virgil as he walked over and gave his Grandmother a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello sweet heart, how is Robyn doing now then?" Asked Grandma with a smile knowing how worried the two parents were about their daughter.  
"She seems to be back to her normal self Grandma and Gordon is with her now so he seems to be cheering her up a bit too." replied Jo with a relieved smile.  
"That is good to hear at least, have you two thought of any dates for this wedding yet?" Asked Grandma, giddy with joy that one of her Grandchildren would be getting wed soon.  
"No, but when we do you and dad will be the very first people to know about it. I am sort of hoping that dad will close IR down for the day because I want ALL my brothers to be there." said Virgil; he was really worried that his brothers may not be able to be there.  
"I am sure that your father will do his best to make sure that happens, I don't think he wants to get on the wrong side of you once you have made your mind up that you want them there for your day." replied Grandma as she was putting something in the oven to cook.  
"Listen Grandma since Robyn fell into the pool at lunch time she didn't really have anything to eat, could we maybe have something now to take down to the sickbay with us." Virgil asked knowing his Grandmother would say yes.  
"Sure why don't the two of you take some cookies and milk down to her, I'll be down soon to see her plus bring her treats down later."  
"Ok Grandma thanks for that." said Virgil as he and Jo left the kitchen and headed back towards the sickbay to see Robyn, while carrying her food with them.  
"I really hate to think what Gordon and Robyn have got cooked up for one of my brothers." said Virgil with a smile as he puts his arms around Jo's shoulders.  
"Well at least Robyn is getting to know Gordon in a way plus she still has the rest of your brothers to get to know. But i think she is doing really well compared to what Robyn was like when she first arrived here." replied Jo as they both entered the sickbay.  
"Mummy, Daddy uncle Gordy said that he would help me plan my first prank on uncle Scott." Robyn said with a little pride in her voice.  
"Thanks bro you really cheered Robyn up there with that" replied Virgil with a laugh, dreading what both his brother and daughter have got planned.  
"Mummy?"  
"Yes sweetie?" Asked Jo, glad that Robyn seemed ok.  
"Is all that food for me?" Jo smiled and watched as her baby girl tucked into the cookies and milk. She really couldn't help thinking that life was pretty good for them both right now.  
"It sure is Angel, so what have you and uncle Gordy been planning then?"  
"Oh don't worry daddy it's not you we're planning the prank for Uncle Scotty." replied Robyn with a small laugh.  
"You know Gordon you will get all the blame for this because somehow I don't think Scott would blame Robyn, he loves her just as much as you do."  
"Thanks for that bro, anyway how the weddings are plans coming along then?" Virgil couldn't help but sigh, everyone seemed to be asking that these days.  
"Yeah we are getting there thanks Gords." replied Jo with a smile. By this time Jo saw Jeff walking into the sickbay.  
"Virgil?"  
"Yes dad."  
"Could you do the change over on TB5 for us?" Asked Jeff. He knew it was about time Alan came down to earth.  
"How come Scott isn't doing it? After all he usually does it."  
"Well it's been kinda quiet lately so Scott is doing a big repair Job on TB1, it shouldn't take more than a couple of days at the most, you know what your brother is like if he doesn't get the work done." They all knew what Scott was like when it came to repairs.  
"I guess you are right about that, when do you want to do the change over?" asked Virgil.  
"Whenever John is ready to do it plus I think he wants to go up early just so Alan could meet both Jo and Robyn, so how is my granddaughter doing now?" Asked Jeff as he came to stand by Robyn's bed.  
"Me fine Granddad uncle Gordy is cheering me up now." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.  
"I am glad that he is Robyn, in fact Virgil why don't you take Jo up with you for the trip then that way John could give Jo a tour of 5 and then you could give her a proper tour later, once you get back and have Robyn in bed." Jeff suggested knowing his future daughter in law would be anxious to see everything.  
"I am not doing anything so I could still stay here with Robyn." offered Gordon while giving a cheeky smile to his neice.  
"Thanks Gords, you coming Jo? I am sure we could talk about the wedding on the back, I am sure Alan wouldn't mind flying us. Three is his baby after all."  
"Yeah I am coming oh and Robyn?"  
"Yes Mummy?"  
"Be good for uncle Gordy and we will see you later on then." Jo kissed Robyn on the fore head before heading off to follow Virgil – she still didn't know the Island that well.  
Now both Virgil and Jo left the sickbay and headed into the office with Jeff, where John was waiting for them to arrive.  
"You ready for this Jo?" asked Virgil.  
"What Jo is coming up with us?" asked a confused John.  
"Yeah dad thought it would be a great idea plus you could give her a tour of 5, once I get home then I am going to give her a proper tour of the hangers and such."  
"I really think that this could be good for you in the long run Jo plus you know what you are letting yourself into." said John as they made their way down to TB3.  
"You think?"  
"I know wow Jo that is one heck of a ring there, didn't know you had good taste there Virg." John teased.  
"Thanks John." Virgil replied, not quite sure whether to take the compliment or not.  
"So have you got any plans for the wedding sorted out yet?" Asked John with a smile.  
"We were just talking about them to dad and Penny; I did say to dad that I wanted all my brothers to be there at my wedding, even if he has to close IR for the day."  
"You know Virg that will be a really big deal for dad...I don't think he will go for it." John hated to be a downer but he had to be realistic.  
"Yeah we are sort of hoping that dad will think about it at least." replied Virgil.  
"You'll be lucky still guys."  
"Hey John."  
"Yes Jo?"  
"How is everything going between you and my best friend Louise?" Jo asked, a smile coming to her lips at the red tint now covering John.  
"And how did you know?"  
"Well my best friend sort of tells me everything plus I have known for months about it."  
"Johnny i think you have been caught out there." Virgil teased.  
"You think?"  
"Should you not call Alan and let him know we are on the way?" asked Virgil.  
"Yeah yeah ok, TB3 calling TB5."  
"TB5 here John, what can I do for you?" Alan's voice came through the system.  
"We are a few minutes away from you and will be docking with you soon."  
"Is there anything wrong?" asked Alan who was sounding worried at this point in time.  
"No nothing like that Alan, we just thought it would be a great idea if you were to meet Robyn plus we kinda have Jo with us so we can give her a tour of 5." Virgil explained to his youngest brother.  
"Ok then see you in a few." With that Alan signed out. Virgil heard his wife-to-be take in a deep breath as TB5 came into view.


	10. Chapter 10: The tour around TB5

The Wedding  
Chapter 10: the tour around TB5

TB5 was coming into view and Virgil went over to check on his wife-to-be, as by now she was looking rather pale. He'd never seen her like this before so he was a tiny bit worried for her.  
"Hey Jo are you ok?" asked Virgil who sounded really worried by now.  
"I am fine Virg, just really nervous about coming up here and for some reason I feel as if I am going to be sick!" said Jo rubbing her stomach.  
"You'll be fine Jo, if I am being completely honest here; my first time up here didn't go so well either and it took me a couple of days to get over it."  
"Virg?" His brother interrupted. "We are about to dock, is Jo ok leaving here with us?" asked John with a smile, knowing that this was Jo's very first trip up to five.  
"Yeah she'll be fine Johnny but we will follow you right in, I think Jo is having a bit of trouble." Said Virgil while looking over at Jo.  
"Ok TB3 to TB5 we are about to dock you and could you please put the kettle on because Jo is not feeling so good now." replied John as Alan answered.  
"See you all soon." Alan replied.  
"FAB Alan."  
TB3 docked with TB5 and John got up to leave the cockpit, whilst Virgil was left with Jo to make sure that she is ok to go ahead onto TB5.  
"Jo Hun...look at me." said Virgil as he took Jo's chin and lifted it so she was looking him in the eyes.  
"Virg i just can't do this now, i am really scared." Jo said with tears in her eyes.  
"Jo I will be right behind you in there, it's not as if you are going in there on your own, nothing is going to happen to you." Virgil took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze.  
"Ok, ok I can do this, right?" She looked to her husband to be for comfort.  
"Yes you can Jo and we better make a move before Alan gets the wrong idea about what we are up to in his bird." Virgil said while giving Jo a smile as he helped her up and supported her though the air lock. Once Jo and Virgil entered TB5 both Alan and John were waiting for them.  
"What took you two so long getting over here?" Asked John with a sympathetic smile to Jo.  
"Sorry John I kinda freaked out on Virg back there and he had to talk me into coming on here." Jo couldn't help but blush as she explained.  
"So you're doing ok now?" asked John.  
"I think I will be ok once I get used to the idea and everything but...wow." said Jo who was looking around the control room with wide eyes.  
"I take it take that was a good wow then?" Asked John with a smile on his face, glad to be back on his bird.  
"Yeah it was, ok where has Alan got too?" asked a curious Jo.  
"He is just in the bedroom doing a bit a packing while I show you around here more, you sure you don't feel sick Jo?"  
"No John really, I guess it was just the reaction to coming up here and all." said Jo as she followed both Virgil and John into the small kitchen and set down at the table, while John made the tea. Just then Alan arrived after putting his thing in TB3.  
"Hey guys." said Alan as he entered the kitchen.  
"Alan I would like you to meet my wife-to-be Jo." said Virgil with a huge smile on his face that showed no signs of falling anytime soon.  
"Hey Jo it's so lovely to meet you at last, so you're the one brave enough to take on my older brother there?" Alan asked with a laugh while pointing at Virgil.  
"Hey you are so lucky that I haven't got any stories to tell Jo about you and Tin-Tin!" Virgil shot back at his younger brother, easily getting back into the familiar teasing.  
TBTB  
Mean while on Tracy Island, Gordon and Robyn were thinking of a plan to pull a prank on Scott, when Tin-Tin came walking back in to check on Robyn.  
"Tin-Tin?"  
"Yes Robyn dear?" asked Tin-Tin as she looked between her and Gordon, knowing that they were up to something.  
"Can me and uncle Gordy borrow your makeup for our prank to work on Uncle Scott please?" Robyn used her best puppy dog look, knowing it always worked on her mum.  
"You can have it but I want a part in the prank too, I would love to see Scott in girl's makeup." said Tin-Tin with a laugh.  
Back on TB5, everybody had finished having their tea and Alan, Virgil and Jo got up from the table to head back to base.  
"Hey Jo?"  
"Yes John?" She said turning round, instantly regretting the action as her stomach turned sickeningly.  
"Why don't you take these pills with you, they should at least keep you from being sick until you arrive home." said John as he handed them to Jo.  
"Thanks for these John and thanks for all you have done to help me."  
"Well Alan I will see you in 3 weeks time again but just give me a call if you need anything, you know where I am." He smiled to his family, waving them goodbye.  
"Ok thanks John, guys we better make a move here." said Alan as Virgil and Jo followed him into the air lock to go across to TB3.  
"Hey Al?"  
"Yeah Virg?" Alan turned to his brother, already knowing what he was going to ask.  
"Do you mind flying us home, I want to take Jo down to the lounge and try to relax her while you get TB3 ready for the fight home, that sort of thing?" asked Virgil.  
"Yeah that's no problem Virg." replied Alan, happy to get his bird back.  
TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB  
Now back down at the sickbay Gordon and Robyn were going over their plans for Scott's prank.  
"So when do you two want to do this prank?" asked Tin-Tin with a laugh as she thought about Scott's reaction.  
"Well I want mummy and daddy home to see this." said Robyn with a yawn.  
"Why don't we do it tomorrow then, when Scott is taking his nap by the pool?" Gordon said with an evil laugh, this was going to be good!


	11. Chapter 11: Getting advice from kid brother

The Wedding  
Chapter 11: getting advice from the kid brother

Mean while back in TB3. Virgil and Jo were both talking about the wedding whilst on the way back to Tracy Island.  
"Jo?"  
"Yeah Virg?" said Jo, she still didn't look too good but at least she had taken the sickness tablets now.  
"You know I think that we should maybe write our own wedding vows, what do you think?" asked Virgil as put his hand on her cheek.  
"Yeah that is a great idea." she said smiling up at her fiancé.  
"You sure you're ok honey, are the sickness tablets not working for you?" asked Virgil, he seemed really worried for Jo now  
"I think they're working slowly." Jo said, grimacing as another wave of nausea hit her.  
"Do you want me to give Alan a call and tell him to slow down a bit, I think he has forgotten your here with us?" asked Virgil.  
"No its ok Virgil I'll cope with it and I am so sorry about earlier I don't know what got into me back there."  
"You still up to talking about the wedding or you can just lie down here and relax you?"  
"Yeah I think I will rest here." said Jo as she put her head on Virgil's lap and shut her eyes.  
"Virg?" Alan called over the inter com from the cockpit of TB3 to talk to Virgil.  
"Yeah Alan?"  
"Is Jo ok down there with you?" asked Alan, he was worried that the trip down would be worse for her than the trip up.  
"To be honest Alan she's not as good now, she did take the sickness pills that John gave her as soon as she came aboard but I am really worried about her."  
"How is she now?" asked Alan.  
"She seems to be asleep at the moment." said Virgil as he looked down at Jo and ran his hands though her hair.  
"Hey can I ask a really cheeky question and I don't mean anything by it?" Virgil couldn't help his curiosity.  
"Sure go ahead."  
"Have you and Jo had any time to yourselves lately? Because I know how tough it can be to get some alone time with Tin-Tin." Alan said, realising his mistake a moment too late.  
"Are you admitting to me that there is something going on between you and Tin-Tin little brother of mine?" Asked Virgil knowing that he could wind Alan up now but also know that feeling of being in love.  
"Ok ok you got me." Alan conceded.  
"As for the anawer to your question bro not really, I was kinda lucky last night to get Jo down to the beach after dinner for a couple of hours."  
"I take it that's when you asked Jo to marry you then?" Alan replied, he'd heard the story from John but it was nice to know that his brother was happy.  
"Yeah it was kinda hard to because I had to keep it from Jo all day and nearly got caught twice but I couldn't see my life without Jo or Robyn now, as soon as Jo told me about Robyn I couldn't turn my back on them, I fell back in love with her." Virgil explained smiling at the memories.  
"Do you want me to go ahead and call base and let them know about Jo being ill?" Asked Alan.  
"Thanks buddy that would be great and if me and Jo get some alone time tonight I may need to borrow something off you then." said Virgil while trying not to laugh, he could already picture Alan's expression.  
"Ok Virg I get it, you are so lucky that I tend to...stock up on these things every time I go to the mainland, anyways I am going to give base a call."  
Back down on Tracy Island Jeff was in the office with Lady Penelope when Alan called from TB3.  
"Go ahead Alan."  
"Dad we are on our way home but Jo seemed to be having trouble when coming up here and now Virgil thinks that she has gotten a little bit worse." Alan explained quickly.  
"Did John not give her anything for the sickness to help her on the way home?" Asked Jeff as he was sounding worried, while Lady Penelope took a seat on the edge of Jeff's desk.  
"John did Dad but I don't think they're working too well and Virgil said that she is asleep at the moment but Virg is really worried about her."  
"Do you think that Jo is going to be ok Alan dear?" Said Lady Penelope sounding worried about her little sister.  
"She should be fine but I think it would be best to get Brains or Tin-Tin to look her over." Jeff couldn't help his worry.  
"Ok Alan thanks for that give us a call when you are ready for landing...Oh can you tell Virgil that Robyn is out of the sickbay and Gordon is doing heck of a job looking after her."  
"Ok I will let Virgil and Jo know about that."  
"You know you are coming home just at the right time." Jeff said with a laugh.  
"Why is that dad?" Alan asked, his curiosity spiking.  
"Well Gordon is helping Robyn plan her first prank on Scott."  
"Oh that is going to be good, Scott hasn't had a prank done on him in like ages." said Alan while trying not to laugh at the thought of a 5 year old pulling a prank with Gordon of all people.  
"Ok son we will see you soon."  
"F.A.B. TB3 out." With that Alan clicked off the intercom.  
Alan called Virgil back.  
"Hey Virg."  
"Yeah Alan?"  
"Just to let you know that Robyn is now out of the sickbay and Gordon is still watching her, how is Jo doing now?" asked Alan.  
"She seems to be doing ok but she is still asleep, I will wake her when we are near home." Virgil explained.  
"Ok Virg, we are only about 20 minutes away from landing, you know where I am if you need any advice on you know what." said Alan with huge smile on his face  
"Alan do me fever and shut up will you, and you are not to tell anyone about this. Not even Gordon because I will never hear the end of it...and subsequently I will then hurt you."  
"Ok Virg I get your point."  
Suddenly Jo began to wake up and Virgil saw her opening her eyes  
"Jo, how are you feeling now?" asked Virgil still sounding a little bit worried but glad that Jo has come round now, which means he doesn't have to wake her five minutes before landing.  
"I am feeling a lot better after that wee nap and the tablets seem to have worked now." she said as she lifted her head off Virgil's lap.  
"So you are not feeling light headed or anything?"  
"No nothing like that Virg."  
"You know Jo we are going to have to go to the mainland to get the wedding licence or apply for it at least." said Virgil as the thought suddenly occurred to him.  
"I know it's just the thought of going to the mainland with the kidnappers still about Virg...I just don't want to go over there knowing that something like that might happen again." Jo explained as tears came to her eyes.  
"Hey come here." he said as he pulled Jo into a hug, once Jo had calmed down a little she looked at Virgil.  
"I am so sorry."  
"Look Jo don't keep saying that. I know you really didn't say much after the kidnapping but I am here if you want to talk about it." He knew she'd need to get it out at some point.  
"Ok thanks Virg I think I really need to talk." said Jo with a small smile.  
"You will be ok Jo, because you and Robyn are both my world and I wouldn't want to give up on you and our daughter now. I can't walk away because I love you." He said as he took her both hands in his own and placed them onto his heart.  
"I am all yours now Jo." as he gave her a deep kiss.  
"Virgil?" Alan called from the intercom .  
"Yeah bro?"  
"We are about to land is Jo ready?" asked Alan, sounding worried that Jo may have been sick in his bird.  
"Don't worry Alan I haven't been sick in your bird, the sickness tablets seem to have helped me a bit." laughed Jo and Virgil smiled on at his wife-to-be.  
TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB  
"TB3 to base." called Alan  
"Hey Son you want clearance for landing?" Jeff asked his youngest son as his eyes flicked over the screens in front of him.  
"Yeah please dad!"  
"Ok you are clear for landing son and you are coming home just at the right time too because dinner is nearly out." Jeff smiled, knowing both his sons would be ready for food right about now.  
"Ok thanks for that dad, we are landing now." said Alan as he signed off to land his bird.


	12. Chapter 12: trying to talk Jo going over to the mainland

The wedding  
Chapter 12: Talking Jo into Going to the mainland

As TB3 landed Virgil was still worried about Jo so he took her down to the sickbay to be checked out.  
"Virg I'll be ok, honestly I feel fine now." Jo urged to no avail.  
"I know Jo but I'd rather you get checked out by Tin-tin or Brains." said Virgil as he took her into the sickbay.  
"Hey Virgil, is everything ok with Jo?" asked Tin-Tin as she helped Virgil move Jo onto a bed, as she just had passed out on Virgil again.  
"Not really Tin-Tin she was almost sick going up to 5 then she became worse when we were on the way down." explained Virgil with worry in his voice.  
"Did John give her any sickness pills at all before she left 5?" Asked Tin-Tin.  
"Yeah he did but I don't think the pills were doing their job, she didn't seem to have any reaction to them."  
"Ok look why don't you go and get some dinner and I will keep Jo here to rest." Tin-Tin suggested.  
"I really want to stay here with Jo Tin-Tin; I don't really feel all that hungry to be honest, I am more worried about Jo now." He said, stroking her hair.  
"Ok I will go ahead upstairs and let everyone know that you are down here with Jo and will bring your dinners down to you." offered Tin-Tin.  
"Thanks for that, could you also bring Robyn down after she's had her dinner?" Asked Virgil with a smile, grateful for the young girls help.  
"Ok Virgil." she said as she left the sickbay and went up stairs to leave both Virgil and Jo alone to talk.  
"Jo can you hear me?" said Virgil as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Virg what happened?" She asked as her eyes flickered open.  
"You kinda of passed out on the way in here, Tin-Tin helped me get you into a bed... Jo I have been really worried about you." he said as he put a hand onto hers.  
"I am so sorry."  
"You don't have to be Jo you know that...you know we are going to have to plan a day for us to go over to the mainland to get this wedding licence?" He hated bringing it up again but she had to realise she couldn't hide out for ever.  
"I know we have to but I don't think that I could face it at the moment, you know that Penny brought me and Robyn here for our protection until this mess with the kidnapping gets sorted out, you heard Penny i can't go back there just yet!" She felt herself growing angry with her fiancé.  
"Jo I really want you to face this fear of yours because if you don't it means we can't get married and I want to marry as soon as I can plus I don't want to hold anything back."  
"I know Virg but it's just going to be really hard for me you know." They were getting nowhere.  
"And I can understand how hard it was for you but you don't have to face this on your own, you have me, Penny, and even my family to get you through this."  
"Virgil can we please talk about this later I just don't want to talk about it now!" Jo said as she turned on her side in the bed.  
"All I am saying is you can't avoid the mainland forever Jo!"  
"I am just really scared Virg, what if I never get over it at all?" She felt tears coming to her eyes.  
"Ok here is what I am going to do, I am going to go and get Penny and have a word with her because if I can't get through to you she will Jo." said Virgil as he walked out of the sickbay with anger evident on his face, leaving Jo to cry herself to sleep  
Virgil came out of the sickbay and went up to the dining room where everyone was having dinner.  
"Daddy, where is mummy?" Asked Robyn as she spotted her father walking into the room.  
"She is just resting Angel, Penny could I have a word with you a sec?" Penny looked concerned.  
"Sure Virgil dear, what's on your mind?" Asked Penny as she followed Virgil out of the dining room and into the hall way.  
"Its Jo...we really need to go to the mainland to get this wedding sorted but Jo doesn't want to go over to the mainland...she's scared that the kidnapping is going to happen again and I don't know how to convince her that it'll be okay." He was exasperated and just didn't know what to do.  
"Where is she now my dear boy?" asked Lady Penelope who by now was getting really worried about her little sister, she thought that she had gotten over that by now.  
"She is lying in the sickbay resting and i am really worried about her Penny." He sighed.  
"Ok let me go and deal with that little sister of mine, you go and spend some time with your daughter." She gave him a smile that she hoped would hide her worries.  
"Ok Penny thanks, I just feel really helpless at the moment about it." Virgil wandered over to Robyn.  
Penny swiftly made her way down to the sickbay to talk with her sister.  
"Jo?"  
"Hi Penny." Jo gave her sister a watery smile.  
"What happened there with you and Virgil? I thought that you and him were getting on more." Penny was concerned.  
"We are its just...he said something about going over to the mainland to sort this wedding out and I told him that I was nowhere near ready for it...but I thought I had gotten over it Penny!"  
"I thought you had too my darling." said Lady Penelope as she pulled her little sister into a hug.  
"How am I ever going to get over this Penny? I really do want to marry Virgil and like he says we can't get married unless we go to the mainland...God Penny I am so in love with Virgil and I don't ever want to lose him."  
"Well then here is an idea, why don't you and Virgil come back over home with me and Parker? We can make sure you get what you need for this wedding plus you can decide if you want to move here with Virgil full time." In all honesty Penny had been thinking about it for a while. Jo thought for a moment before replying.  
"Yeah I think that is a great idea but I feel really awful about what I said to Virg, I didn't mean it sis." Jo said, almost close to tears now.  
"Why don't I go and get him back in here to talk to you? I am sure he knows how hard this is for you to do."  
"Yeah I think he does."  
"Well apart from that entire ordeal, how are you feeling now?" Penny said stroking her sisters hair.  
"Not too bad but I don't think i will be going back up to space anytime soon." Jo said to her sister with a laugh trying to cheer herself up a bit.  
Just then Virgil came walking into the sickbay with Robyn in his arms.  
"Hey, I think that someone wants to see her mummy." said Virgil.  
"Mummy is you ok? Because Daddy said you were sick!" Asked Robyn as she climbed onto the bed beside her mother.  
"Yeah I am fine sweetie but you know what?"  
"What mummy?" asked Robyn?  
"I could really do with a big hug from you and daddy to make me feel better, how about it?" asked Jo as she opened her arms for both Robyn and Virgil to join her, just as Virgil and Robyn move into give Jo a hug Virgil says  
"Jo I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered to her.  
"Its ok Virg, I honestly thought that I had got over all that." said Jo as she pulled apart from Virgil and Robyn so she could get up out of the bed.  
"Jo you feeling better if you want to get up then?" Asked Virgil, still slightly worried.  
"Yeah I am feeling lots better and I am in serious need of some food right now." she said as Virgil give her a hand up out of the bed and all four of them left the sickbay to go to the dining room. As they were walking, Robyn said:  
"Mummy, Daddy are you coming to see mine and Uncle Gordy's prank on Uncle Scott? Tin-Tin is going to give me a hand too!" She said with a cheeky look on her face.  
"When have you got this planned Angel?" Asked Virgil with a smile at his daughter.  
"Hopefully by the pool tomorrow when Uncle Scott is taking his nap." Robyn explained with a laugh.  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world, would we Virg?" said Jo as she smiled at her husband to be as they entered the dining room.  
"What took you two so long getting in here for dinner?" asked Scott with a curious look.  
"Mummy was ill Uncle Scott, so Daddy was making sure that she was ok!" Robyn jumped in and said before Scott could say anything else.  
"You ok now Jo?" asked Jeff.  
"Yeah I am thanks, just needed a bit of a lay down that's all." Jo replied, relieved that her stomach had settled.  
"Grandma?"  
"Yes Dear?"  
"You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me and Jo, just a nice small dinner would have been fine." said Virgil as he, Jo and Robyn set down at the dinner table  
"No I wanted to my dears; it's not every day that one of my Grandsons is getting married after all"  
"You have a point there Mother." said Jeff with a smile as Alan came walking in with Gordon.  
"Alan?"  
"Yeah Virg?" He said, still laughing at something Gordon had said.  
"Would you like to join me and Jo on the beach later so that you could meet Robyn properly and get to know her?" Virgil suggested.  
"That I would love to do Virg hey is that Robyn there?" said Alan as he looked over at the young girl who was trying to hide in close to her mother.


	13. Talking about the wedding

Chapter 13: Talking about the Wedding at last  
Since everyone had now finished having dinner and Virgil, Jo and Alan decided to take Robyn down to the beach. As they were enjoying a lovely walk, Robyn stopped and asked her parents the question that was running through her mind.  
"Mummy, Daddy?" She said, confusion etched on her face.  
"Yes Sweetie?"  
"Where is Uncle John? He said that he would take me out to see the stairs tonight." said Robyn, looking a bit sad.  
"He had to go away Angel...but we can call him before you go to bed and tell him good night, would you like that?" Said Virgil as he picked her up, bouncing her on her hip and making her giggle.  
"Ok Daddy." She said, still sad at John being away.  
"Virg?" A voice asked.  
"Yeah Alan?" Virgil turned round to see his brother.  
"If you and Jo want to take a walk, I can maybe keep Robyn here and help her build a sand castle." said Alan as he looked over at Robyn.  
"Do you want to stay with Uncle Alan sweetie? I am sure you could tell him all about your joke that you and Uncle Gordon are going to do." Jo said, trying to cheer up her daughter.  
"Yeah Dad said something about it and I wouldn't mind joining in ether." said Alan with a laugh, earning a smile from his neice.  
"I think I will stay with Uncle Alan and tell him about the joke." Robyn said, smiling at the thought.  
"Ok Angel, we will see you both in 20 minutes then."  
Virgil and Jo left Alan and Robyn so they could take a walk on the beach.  
"Look Jo about earlier..." Virgil started.  
"Virg don't worry about it, I know that we have to go to the mainland at some point so Penny had suggested that we go back over with her. She said that she would help us get sorted for the wedding plus plan a date as well." explained Jo, still feeling nervous about the idea of going to the mainland.  
"Jo I have been thinking. You know that I wanted Dad to close down IR for a couple of days?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well what if we got married on the mainland with Penny, Parker and maybe John there as witnesses, that way Dad wouldn't have to close IR plus the others will be there if a call comes in." Virgil didn't like the thought of his brothers not being present but closing down IR was a huge ask.  
"That sounds like a really good plan, when I marry you then I am hoping to move over here with you permanently."  
"You sure you wouldn't want to move over here before that?" asked Virgil with a cheeky smile.  
"I would but I still do have a job to go back to Virg and still have friends over there too."  
"I know you do Jo and I wouldn't exact you to do it right away, just when you are ready." said Virgil as he pulled her into a kiss.  
"Now that felt great." said Jo as they pulled apart.  
"And I am sure it will be evening better once we are married, so when is Penny going back home then?" Asked Virgil changing the subject.  
"I think in a couple of days time, why what are you thinking?"  
"Well we could maybe go over with Penny and start planning this wedding, once we make a start, we will know where we stand." Jo thought about it for a moment before answering.  
"We could do that."  
"You know Jo a small wedding wouldn't do us any harm then we could maybe have a blessing here on the island, something where the whole family could be there. Jo have you got any other family apart from Penny?" Asked Virgil.  
"I was adopted; I don't really know who my real parents are." Jo explained.  
"Would you like to find them before the wedding?" asked Virgil as he took Jo's hands in his and stood facing her.  
"I don't know Virg, I hadn't really thought about it to be honest and I don't know if I could handle getting disappointed if I did find them and they turn out not to be what I expected."  
"Well that is another thing worth thinking about because you will never know unless you try and I am sure that Penny can give you a hand with that as well." Jo couldn't help but feel nervous about the prospect; it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before.  
"Penny also did say to me if I wanted to search for my parents then she would be happy to help me out with that."  
"Jo believe me when I tell you that no mother would want to miss her daughter's wedding, it might even surprise you to find out who you are related to." He couldn't help but smile at his fiancé. She seemed so happy at the thought.  
"Well I kinda have a song that I think we should use as the first dance at our wedding." said Jo with a nervous smile.  
"Oh yeah, what is it?"  
"Well it's a song from a boy band called Westlife; it's called Angel's wings."  
"Can't say that i have heard of it." said Virgil, boy bands really weren't his sort of thing.  
"Well I could maybe sing it to you, because I know it off by heart more or less." She suggested.  
"Are you good?"  
"Why don't you listen for yourself?" Asked Jo  
Now Jo started to sing:  
"I would die for you, lay down my life for you  
The only thing that means everything to me  
'Cause when you're in my arms, you make me prouder than  
Than anything I ever could achieve  
And you make everything that used to seem so big  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
On angel's wings, an angelical formation  
Angel's wings, like letters in the sky  
Now I know, no matter what the question  
That love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings  
And I often wonder why, someone as flawed as I  
Deserves to be as happy as you make me, oh yeah  
So as the years roll by, I'll be there by your side  
I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me  
'Cause you make everything that used to be so big  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
On angel's wings, an angelical formation  
Angel's wings, like letters in the sky  
Now I know, no matter what the question  
That love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings  
Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven in their lives  
Will know the way I'm feeling, looking in my baby's eyes  
That's why I can't bear to be too far away  
I know that God must love me 'cause he sent you to me  
On angel's wings, an angelical formation  
Angel's wings, like letters in the sky  
Now I know, no matter what the question  
That love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings  
Love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings"  
Jo finished and looked over at Virgil, who by now had tears rolling down both cheeks.  
"Wow Jo didn't know that you were that good of a singer." said Virgil as he pulled Jo close to him for a kiss and hug.  
"Virg?"  
"Yeah honey?"  
"I think we need to head back now to get Robyn so we can get her ready for bed." Jo suggested although she was reluctant to leave her current position.  
"Do we really have to Jo? I am sure that Alan is doing a great job looking after Robyn." He was still holding Jo close not wanting to let her go.  
"Yes we do Mr." said Jo as they both began make their way back to where Alan was playing with Robyn.  
"Hey Alan, how are you and Robyn getting on?" asked Jo as she watched her daughter.  
"Oh we are getting on great." Alan replied smiling at his neice.  
"Mum, uncle Alan told me that he would want to help me and Uncle Gordon pull our prank on Uncle Scott." Robyn said with tiredness in her eyes.  
"Really Angel?" laughed Virgil as he picked Robyn up and the four of them made their way back up to the house again.


	14. Getting Robyn to Bed

Chapter 14: Getting Robyn to bed  
Half an hour later Virgil, Jo and Alan finally made it back up to the house. Virgil and Jo went straight into the office to call John so that Robyn could say good night to him.  
"Come in." called Jeff, sitting behind his desk drinking coffee, as Virgil knocked.  
"Hey dad, do you mind if we give John a call so that Robyn can say good night to him before we put her to bed?" Asked Virgil as Jo and Robyn walked into the office.  
"Sure son, how are the wedding plans coming along now?" Asked Jeff with a smile.  
"We will come back down once we get Robyn to bed and let you know how things are going." said Jo, she knew that everyone would be asking them this every time someone saw them.  
"Ok look I am going to leave the two of you to it. I am going to going to go and get more coffee and something to eat." Jeff said as he made to leave.  
"Erm Dad?"  
"Yes Virgil?"  
"How many cups of coffee have you had today?" Virgil already knew the answer.  
"Not enough son that's for sure!"  
"Well be careful on the coffee Dad." He couldn't help but worry for his father.  
"I will." said Jeff as he walked out of the office looking for more coffee.  
"Ok Base calling TB5."  
"TB5 here base what can I do for you?" Asked John as he popped up on screen.  
"Hey Johnny just called up so that Robyn could say good night to you."  
"Oh no I completely forgot that i was meant to take Robyn to see the stars tonight," said John, looking sorry about the whole thing.  
"Uncle John?"  
"Yes Robyn?" John replied, he could tell from the smile on her face that he had been forgiven.  
"Uncle Gordon and Uncle Alan are both helping me pull a prank on Uncle Scott!" She was bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"When will that be?" John asked his niece with a laugh.  
"Tomorrow when Uncle Scott is taking his nap by the pool."  
"Such a shame i won't be there to see it but Virg?" He said to his brother.  
"Yeah John?"  
"I so want photos of that joke and poor Scott. Looks like the terrible two is going to turn into the terrible three now!"  
"Yeah I can just see it now, Gordon plus Alan getting the blame for every joke that Robyn does." said Virgil with a laugh at the thought of both Alan and Gordon getting the blame on everything.  
"Virg?"  
"Yeah Jo?"  
"Whatever you do don't encourage her please because you will put ideas our daughters head." replied Jo with a frown.  
"Too late for that mum." said Robyn who was giving her father a cheeky grin.  
"Oh it's so going to be scary when Alan and Gordon team up with Robyn now, won't it sweetie?" asked John with a smile.  
"Yep anyway good night Uncle John, love you." said Robyn as Jo lifted her into her arms to take her up to bed.  
"Love you too sweetie be good for mom and Dad ok."  
"I will Uncle John."  
"Ok Virg I better go here, i think that there is a storm heading our way so i am just keeping an eye on it." John said all seriousness back in his voice.  
"Ok speak to you soon bro." said Virgil  
"Ok bro TB5 out."  
Now that Robyn had said good night to John her parents took her up to her bedroom to get her ready for bed. She'd had a busy day getting to know her Uncles.  
"Mum, Dad?"  
"Yes Angel." Jo replied as she helped Robyn into her pyjamas.  
"Are we going to live here forever?"  
"Not sure yet Sweetie, would you like it here?" Asked Jo with a smile as Robyn climbed into bed.  
"I think that i would plus it means more time with daddy too."  
"Ok Angel i am sure that mummy and i can have a talk about it later, can't we Jo?" Asked Virgil as he looked over at her.  
"Yeah we can." said Jo as she tucked Robyn into bed for the night.  
"So who do you want to read you, your bedtime story Angel?"  
"I think mummy should do it tonight Daddy but you can get me up in the morning if you want." Robyn said, not wanting her father to feel left out.  
"Ok Angel, Jo I am going to see Dad and the others downstairs, do you want me to come and get you once Robyn is a sleep?"  
"I think that I will be ok to find my way back"  
"Ok Jo, night Angel see you in the morning." said Virgil with a smile, giving Robyn a kiss and a hug good night.  
"Daddy?" He heard as he went to leave.  
"Yes Angel."  
"Are you not going to give mummy a hug too." asked Robyn with a smile on her face.  
"Oh i will get one later on sweetie." Jo said, smiling down at her daughter as Virgil left.  
Virgil made his way back down to Jeff's office, where he knew everyone was waiting on him.  
"Come in"  
"Hey Dad, Hey guys what's going on?"  
"Nothing bro we just want to let you know that we are all behind you marrying Jo and all, I think that all of us have also fallen in love with Robyn too." said Scott, quickly getting to the point like always.  
"Thanks guys that means a lot to me knowing that, it's a really good job that everyone is here because Jo and I have decided what we are doing for the wedding, I think that our idea will suite everyone." said Virgil.  
"At last." said Scott with a smile.  
"What do you mean by that Scott?"  
"Well all I am saying is that it took the two of you long enough to work it out."  
"Oh come on Scott would you leave Virgil be." said Alan.  
"Thanks for the buddy." said Virgil as Jo walked into the office.  
"Hey everyone."  
"So what have you two got planned for this wedding?" then asked Penny, eager to get back to topic at hand.  
"Well we were thinking maybe a small wedding on the mainland with you, Parker, Oh dad"  
"Yes son"  
"Can you call John because I want him to hear this too?  
"Ok Son, Base from TB5."  
"Hey Dad is anything wrong?" Asked John with a hint of worry in his voice.  
"No nothing is wrong John, it's just that both Virgil and Jo have got something to tell us and they wanted you to hear it too."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Well we both decided to go for a small wedding on the mainland with Penny, Parker, and maybe John as a witnesses." said Virgil.  
"Well how come you're not picking me?" Asked Scott.  
"Because you are needed here Scott for IR plus when we plan on going to the mainland it will be Alan's turn for TB5."  
"You know Scott, your brother is right, you will be needed for IR, plus i am sure that Gordon can handle TB2." Jeff said, trying to calm things down.  
"Then what happens if we need to take TB4?" Asked Gordon.  
"Well we will leave TB1 behind and Scott fly's TB2 if that happens."  
"You happy to come along John?" Asked Virgil.  
"Yes i am really happy thanks bro," said John while giving Scott evil grin.  
"We still need to get a date together for it." said Jo, her head in thought.  
"Why don't i do so some researching for the two of you, see where you can get married my dears?" asked Lady Penelope.  
"That would be great thanks sis." Jo said hugging her sister.  
"And i will pay for the whole wedding and evening getting the wedding licence for you two."  
"Dad i know this is short notice but would you mind paying for the honeymoon suite too" asked Virgil.  
"What are you two trying to tell us?" asked Alan.  
"Well once we get married we are going to have our honeymoon in the same place." said Jo.  
"Ok i will think about it, so why don't you two go and spend sometime with each other."  
"Thanks Dad i think we will."  
As soon as both Jo and Virgil had left the office Jeff said to everyone.  
"Boy this is going to be an interesting wedding."  
"You know since we are all not going to be there you could always do a blessing for them." said John as he thought about it.  
"You know that is a great idea son."


	15. Pranking Uncle Scott

The Wedding  
Chapter 15: Pranking Uncle Scott  
A/N: Hey guys this much be a record for me updating 2 chapters in one night. A really big thank you again to my wonderful beta reader Rosa241. This chapter is the funnish one yet. so enjoy xx  
The next morning Jo and Virgil were coming out of Virgil's bedroom when Alan walked by them and noticed the two coming out.  
"So I am guessing then that Jo never slept in the guest room last night?" Asked Alan, with a cheeky smile.  
"And what has this got to do with you Alan? We are a newly engaged couple here and want to get some alone time." said Virgil.  
"But still if Dad or Penny hear about this, they are going to blow their tops once they find out." said Alan, still grinning.  
"You know kiddo your room is just next to mine and I know for a fact that you have Tin-Tin in there with you and never have I once told dad, so the best thing you can do right now is return the favour and keep that mouth of yours shut." Said Virgil as he and Jo walked passed Alan into Robyn's bedroom.  
"Morning Angel, how are you today?"  
"I am fine daddy but I can't wait for later today. When I prank Uncle Scott with Gordon and Tin-Tin's help and maybe Uncle Alan joining too." as she bounced up and down in the bed.  
"Ok sweetie why don't we get you ready then so we could go down for breakfast." Jo asked her daughter with a smile as she climbed down of the bed.  
"Mummy can daddy help me get dressed please?"  
"She is all yours Virg, I am going to go and have a chat with Penny and see when she is planning on going home, hopefully will be in the next couple of days so we can get things moving for this wedding." said Jo.  
"Robyn will you be ok a sec? I just need a word with mum here."  
"I will be fine daddy."  
Virgil walked Jo out of Robyn's bedroom and into the hall.  
"Jo are you ok...about last night? I didn't really want push you into doing anything." said Virgil as he looked Jo in the eyes and took her hands in his.  
"No, really it was just really nice to know how it felt waking up to you every morning, knowing that this could be the rest of my life with you more or less." She replied with a genuine smile.  
"So you are ok with it then, I never thought that I would hear you say that about the wedding. You think that you will be all right about going to the mainland?" Asked Virgil with a worried gaze, he was still worried about her reaction to it.  
"Well if I have you and Penny then I don't need to worry plus Penny said that there is a few wedding functions about now, so we could go to them." Jo said, still a little nervous.  
"That sounds like a plan."  
"I guess I better let you go and get Robyn ready because she is all excited about pulling this joke on Scott." said Jo with a laugh  
"Ok then see you down at breakfast Jo." said Virgil as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
Jo made her way down to Penny's bedroom and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." called Penny.  
"Hey Penny."  
"Good morning my darling what can I do for you this fine morning?" As she got up and pulled Jo into a sisterly hug.  
"When are you thinking of going home because Virgil and I would want to come with you to get this wedding sorted plus you said something about some wedding functions that are happening now. We were thinking of going to them."  
"That is a great idea, I want to get Parker to get those boxes down for so you can see what's in them from your adopted parents so it's a good thing that Virgil is coming back over because i think that you are going to need him there." replied Lady Penelope.  
"I know Penny, would you also be ok with helping me find out about my real parents, I would like to find them before my wedding if it is possible."  
"I am sure that I could help you out there." said Penny as they left the bedroom and walked down to the kitchen to join everyone for breakfast.  
"So sis where did you sleep last night?" Asked Lady Penelope with a smile.  
"Promise you won't get mad if i tell you this?" Asked Jo.  
"You know you can tell me anything dear."  
"Well put it this way I didn't sleep in the guest room last night and no nothing happened last night, just wanted to know how it felt to be laying next to Virgil every morning." She told Penny with a small smile.  
"And how did it feel?"  
"It felt great and I so can't wait to get married now, you know Robyn has been asking if we are planning on staying forever."  
"Oh God love her, she very much likes it here and seems to be getting to know everyone. But have you evening thought about it yourself Jo, I mean there is still your work to go to plus your friends." Penny explained, trying to be logical.  
"Well my friends i can keep in contact though my phone and the internet, so there is just work to worry about."  
"Well if you wanted I could call them for you and tell them that Jeff Tracy is taking you on as private nurse for the island." She suggested.  
"Does Jeff even know about this Penny?"  
"He does my dear but i think he will ask you about taking on a job here, even if it is just running the sickbay, and treating the boys as they come home from a rescue if they get hurt." replied Penny.  
"You know Penny there is one thing that I am not looking forward to and that's seeing Virgil go out and not knowing what is happening to him." Jo said, a shudder running down her spine at the thought.  
"At least now Virgil has two people to come home to other then his family. To where he could come and talk to you if a mission goes wrong at least you are here, you and Robyn are Virgil's world Jo he would do everything he can to make sure you two are safe now."  
"Robyn seems to enjoy having Virgil around and thanks by the way for telling Virgil to stay with Robyn while I was kidnapped. Ever since then I think that both Virgil and Robyn are that little bit closer now." explained Jo, grateful for her sisters actions.  
"Jo you don't have to thank me you know that." Lady Penelope said as they walked into the dining room where almost everyone was.  
"Morning all." said Lady Penelope as she and Jo sat down at the table  
"Where are Robyn and Virgil?" Asked Gordon with a smile on his face, he was looking forward to working with Robyn.  
"He is just getting Robyn ready now Gordon, you wouldn't believe how excited she is about helping you with this prank."  
"Well this may surprise you Jo but most of the prank was Robyn's idea, which I think you and Virg are going to like." His cheeky grin was now growing.  
"Yep, all I am saying is that Robyn is a true Tracy if she really enjoys this then." said Gordon. Just then, Virgil came in with Robyn who looked over at Gordon.  
"Robyn have you got another idea for this prank?"  
"Yeah I was thinking after all the makeup why not put Scott in a pair of ladies flipfots too"  
"Now that is a plan, told you it was you own daughters idea and her idea alone."  
Everyone stopped talking when Scott walked into the room.  
"Morning guys, how come everyone is so quiet when I walk in?"  
"Oh it is just something that Gordon said he was going to do." Penny replied, hoping not to give too much away.  
"I so hope that i am not the victim of whatever you are planning Gordon" said Scott with the don't mess with me first thing in the morning look on his face.  
"Here you go bro get this down you." said Virgil as he handed the coffee over to his eldest brother to wake him up.  
"Thanks Virg. Look I am going to take this with me back down to TB1 as I am still doing the repairs to both the hanger and TB1." He didn't look pleased about this.  
"Scott?"  
"Yeah Virg?"  
"Don't push yourself doing these repairs, you do need a break at some point, I know that you want to get TB1 ready for the next call out but everyone needs a break."  
"Ok i get it. What is everyone else doing then?" Asked Scott.  
"Well you and me Jo need to go and talk to dad and Penny about this wedding, we really should be thinking about leaving for the mainland soon." Virgil said to his future wife.  
"Yeah that's a good idea, Gordon you ok to take Robyn for a few hours for us?" Asked Jo with a smile knowing that Gordon would take that was a hint to start the joke on Scott.  
"Sure no problem Jo, hey Robyn why don't we go and get Tin-Tin and get started?" said Gordon as he took Robyn by the hand and led her from the dining room.  
"What the heck is Gordon Planning?"  
"Oh I don't know Scott but i am sure that Robyn will keep Gordon on his toes now." said Jo with a smile as she and Virgil left for the office to talk to Jeff and Penny. As Virgil and Jo make their way down to the office, Virgil says  
"I am so looking forward to seeing what Gordon and Robyn have got planned for Scott. It should be really good because Scott hasn't been pranked in a long time." Virgil replied as he thought back.  
"Gordon is going to be a bad influence on Robyn that's for sure." She said as Virgil knocked on the office door.  
"Come in."  
"Hey Dad just come in to ask you if I could have another few days off so that Jo and I can go and get this wedding sorted?" Virgil knew his dad would say yes but thought it best to ask.  
"That's ok but make sure you are up to date with TB2 repairs before you go." Jeff said.  
"That is fine dad."  
"Jeff there is also a few wedding functions that i would like for Virgil and Jo to go to, so that it gives them ideas for the wedding you know." said Lady Penelope with a smile.  
"So how long are we talking?"  
"Maybe about a couple of months to work out the planning of the wedding."  
"Ok well let me know how you get on with them and if there is anything I can help the two of you with don't be scared to ask." said Jeff with a smile as he pulled Virgil and Jo into a hug.  
"And Jo?"  
"Yes Jeff."  
"I should really have said this a long time ago to you"  
"Yes?"  
"Welcome to the family Jo I am sure that you will do Virgil proud as his wife. Once you both get married of course." He smiled as he spoke.  
"I know I will." said Jo as Vigil put her arms around her.  
"You know dad why don't you and Penny join us by the pool because Robyn is about to start their prank on Scott."  
"How do you know?" asked Jo  
"Gordon just sent me a signal from his watch to say that he is ready for us to come out."  
Everyone headed out to the pool area where they saw both Gordon and Robyn along with Tin-Tin moving in front of Scott.  
"Ok Gordon could you hand us the makeup so we can apply it on Scott?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Ok here we go, Gordon could you give us the foundation?"  
"Sure here you go Robyn." Said Gordon, Robyn now applied it with Tin-Tin watching for support.  
"Ok now we want eye shadow." Said Tin-Tin with a smile, struggling not to giggle.  
"What colour?" Gordon asked, mesmorised by the amount Tin-tin had brought with her.  
"Well uncle Gordy I'd say pink so it makes Uncle Scott look like a girl." laughed Robyn as she said that. Tin-Tin quickly applied the eye shadow.  
"Now this is looking great ok Gordon hand us the Lipstick." Tin-Tin smiled even wider at the sight of the oldest brother now.  
"Ok what colour do you want this time?"  
"What do you think Robyn?" asked Tin-Tin  
"Bright red!"  
"Ok." Tin-Tin handed the lipstick over to Robyn to apply.  
"Now everyone that is Scott done just have to wait on him waking up and have him walk around the island looking like this for the day." said Gordon with an evil laugh, Robyn joining in with him.  
"You know Gordon none of us will be able to keep a straight face with out laughing and i don't think it will take Scott long to realise what the three of you have done to him." Jo said, trying hard not to laugh.  
"Hey guys."  
"Yes Alan?"  
"Mind if i take a photo so i can post it to John for him to see?"  
"Sure Alan just be really quick about it, don't want Scotty waking up from his nap just yet." said Gordon with a big smile on his face.  
"Gordon?"  
"Yes Dad?"  
"You know that once Scott wakes up you are getting the blame for all of this and you can't pass the blame onto Robyn and Tin-Tin." said Jeff with a hint of warning in his voice.  
"But Dad."  
"It's ok Granddad I will make sure that Uncle Gordon gets the blame for this." Said Robyn with a laugh as she disappeared back inside with her parents.


	16. Scott's reaction

The Wedding  
Chapter16: Scott's reaction  
AN: A big big thank you to my beta reader again xx  
To get away from the pool Virgil decided to take both Jo and Robyn for a tour around the TB hangers, just to keep out of the way of things, so when Scott woke up Robyn was nowhere to be found. Virgil, Jo and Robyn reached TB2'S hanger and stood on the balcony overlooking TB2.  
"So Daddy do you fly this big plane?" asked Robyn, amazement in her voice.  
"I sure do Angel and I also operate most of the equipment as well." Virgil replied, laughing at her wide eyes.  
"You know something Virg I wouldn't mind a look about TB2 and having a look at the sickbay in 2 either." Jo said, voicing her thoughts from the last few days.  
"Thought you might want to Jo, I am sure that Dad will offer you a job here."  
"Yeah I hope so." She said honestly.  
"Jo you ok honey, you look a wee bit worried." said Virgil as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"To be really honest Virg I am really not looking forward to you going out on a rescue, just sitting and wondering if you are coming home or not..."She trailed off, unwilling to voice the thoughts.  
"Jo can we talk more about this once we get Robyn something to do?"  
Jeff called Virgil and Jo back up to the office again where Lady Penelope was waiting along with him.  
"Hey Dad you wanted to see us?" Asked Virgil as he moved Robyn over to the piano again for her lesson.  
"Just want to ask Jo if you would be willing to run the sickbay here on the island, you can become our nurse because I have been looking for someone to come along so that I could take pressure off Brains on that side...he is not the best for medicine and that sort of thing plus you'll be working alongside Virgil. He is the doctor in the family, so what do you think?" Asked Jeff with a smile at his future daughter in law.  
"I would be happy to Jeff, if it's ok with both Virgil and Brains but it means that i need to contract my work and let them know about this Job offer."  
"I can write you a letter to take with you when you go to the mainland."  
"Speaking of which my dears, when are you wanting to go over to the mainland?" asked Lady Penelope keen to get going with the wedding.  
"Well if Dad doesn't mind we could go over tonight and starting getting things sorted for this wedding. Jo?" Virgil turned to her.  
"Yeah Virg?"  
"You ok with this, it means if we go over tonight then nothing will happen to you or Robyn, we can get Robyn ready for bed like we did when we were coming over here." said Virgil as he helped Robyn play again.  
"Like I said to you before Virg, I will be fine so long as I have you and Penny to keep an eye on me, I really do want to marry you." said Jo with a smile.  
"That's good to hear my dear, I am so proud of you...that you are managing to get over your fear that you know that we are here to support you." just then the rescue alarm went off and almost instantly John called from TB5.  
"What have you got John?" Jeff asked as everyone filed into the office for the details including Scott who was still covered in ladies makeup.  
"A group of young kids were on a school trip when their bus ran off a cliff, the kids are all under 8 and there is two teachers with them." John explained quickly.  
"Where about is this John?" asked Jeff.  
"It's in LA Dad but when the police called me they also told me that the kids could be in more danger."  
"Why is that John?"  
"Well there could also be bomb in the bus itself." Johns expression went pale and serious.  
"Ok then John tell them we are on our way, Scott?" Jeff said, turning to his eldest.  
"You got it Dad." just as Scott moves over to his access to TB1 Robyn calls out to him, who is the only one trying not to laugh.  
"Uncle Scott?"  
"Yes Robyn?"He asked only for her to dissolve into laughter.  
"I think what Robyn is trying to tell you is to get yourself cleaned up son before you head out on that mission." said Jeff, struggling to hide a smile.  
"Why do I need to clean up?" Asked Scott.  
"Because believe it or not Uncle Scott but Uncle Gordy and Uncle Alan done a prank on you and it is really funny looking now." Robyn said with an evil smirk.  
"Here son take this mirror and look for yourself."  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who did this? And what did I say this morning to you Gordy?"Scott said, rounding on his brother.  
"We didn't think you meant it bro but...hey it was Robyn's idea?" Gordon complained.  
"Hey don't go blaming Robyn for this, she is only 5 not 15." said Jo with a laugh.  
Scott left to quickly get himself cleaned up whilst John explained the rest of the details to everyone else.  
"Ok so Virgil it looks like that you are going to need double crew out there and I am sure that both Gordon and Alan can handle some kids."  
"That's fine, Dad so we are going to need the rescue platform then along with any med equipment that we can carry then." asked Virgil. Scott came walking into the office looking a lot better because Tin-Tin helped remove the make up.  
"Now your looking better Uncle Scott." Robyn said still smiling.  
"Ok Scott John will fill you in once you are under way and Virgil will be following you in TB2 with Alan and Gordon as double crew."  
"Ok dad, see you three soon." said Scott as he left for TB1.  
"Dad can I get a really quick word with Jo before I leave...it's her first time seeing me go out on a mission."  
"Sure Son, Gordon why don't you go with Alan now and prep TB2 for Virgil by that time you should be ready to go." Jeff knew the couple needed a bit time.  
"Ok dad lets go Alan." Both Gordon and Alan left, Virgil took Jo onto the balcony while Jeff kept an eye on Robyn who was sitting at the piano.  
"Jo you ok?"  
"To be honest not really, you are about to go out and I can't help but worry that you are not going to come back. I can't be a single mum to our little girl now Virg I have done it for 5 years and I don't want to bring our daughter up alone not without you!"  
"Everything is going to work out fine Jo plus all my brothers are going to be out there, we always look out for each other you know." Virgil said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
"So you sure you'll be fine?" She said with fear in her voice.  
"Well if you are still worried why not stay here with Dad and get Robyn her drawing pads to keep her company."  
"Look whatever you do just be careful out there and come back to us safely." She ordered.  
"I will" said Virgil as he gave Jo a kiss and turned and left to go to TB2.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes son?"  
"Would you look after Jo and Robyn for me, make sure they are ok while I am away because I think that Jo is a bit nervous about me leaving." He said, giving Jo a quick glance.  
"No problem son."  
Virgil left for TB2 glad that he has had a talk with Jo before he had left. He knew that Jo would be a bit nervous about him leaving for a rescue.


	17. The Rescue

The Wedding  
Chapter 17: The Rescue "TB1 to TB5, John anymore news on the suction?" Asked Scott as he checked over the scene.  
"Yeah Scott, all the kids on the bus have a disability plus to make things evening harder for us one of the kids is in a wheel chair." Replied John, worry in his voice. "Well John I am at the danger zone, it looks as if the bus is still up right on the cliff. I don't think this is going too hard for us to deal with." "Ok I'll call you once I get any more details on that." "Fine John speak to you soon, TB1 calling TB2" "TB2 here Scott, anymore news?" Asked Virgil. "There is, John has just told me that all the kids have a disability plus one of them is in a wheel chair." "So what's the plan then?" Virgil questioned his brother. "I want you to send both Gordon and Alan down there on the rescue platform, I want Gordon to operate the platform and I want Alan to go down and help get everyone out of that bus." explained Scott, slipping into commander mode. "Ok Scott." "Once you have everyone on bored I want you to hand the controls of two over to Gordon so you can go and give Alan a hand with getting the kids settled in the sickbay for the ride to the nearest hospital." "F.A.B. Scott TB2 out, Ok Alan and Gordon you better get down to the pod and get ready for me to drop you two down." Virgil quickly ordered his brothers to their positions. "Ok Virg, come on Gordon lets go and get ready." said Alan as they left the cockpit. "TB1 calling TB2, what is your E.T.A. now?" "We are about 10 minutes away from you Scott both Alan and Gordon are down in the pod now getting ready." "Ok give me a call once you arrive then we can get started." "F.A.B Scott." "Virg?" "Yeah?" "How did Jo take to you going?" Asked Scott, worrying about his future sister in law. "She wasn't too bad Scott but I know that she is worried as hell about me and I can't do anything but tell her that everything will be fine, when I know that it may not be fine." "Well I don't blame her Virg, I am sure it's not easy for Jo to see you go out not knowing what is going to happen." "Anyway Scott I have arrived at the danger zone"  
"We'll let me know when Alan and Gordon are ready to go down." said Scott. "Will do Scott." Virgil said, signing off. "TB5 calling TB1." "Go ahead John." said Scott as his brother flashed up on screen.< "Scott it might be worth lifting the bus with the grads instead." "What about the bomb that is meant to be on the bus?" asked Scott, clearly not understanding his brothers idea. "Well Scott you could do a fly by in TB1 and use the new x ray vision on it." suggested John, smiling as realisation dawned on his older brothers face. "Sorry bro didn't think of that." He said with a sheepish smile. "TB2 to TB1 we are ready when you are." said Virgil as he called from TB2. "Hold off on that thought Virg, John said that we could lift the bus using the grads on two." "But what about the bomb Scott?" "I am going to do a fly by and see what we have to deal with here." "F.A.B. Scott let us know what you find, TB2 out." Scott swiftly did a fly by in TB1 and saw that there was no bomb on the bus. So now they just had to get the kids out of there.  
"TB1 to TB.2" "Go ahead Scott what did you find?" asked Virgil. "Well it looks like that there is no bomb on the bus and think we can lift it safely with the grads now." "Ok I will call both Gordon and Alan back up to the cockpit; it might work leaving Gordon down in the sickbay just in case." "Let me know once you are ready to lift it." "Ok Scott TB2 out, Alan, Gordon can you two come back up to the cockpit there has been a change of plan." Virgil said. "What is this change of plan?" asked Gordon as he and Alan headed back up to the cockpit. "I will tell you two once you get up here guys." Gordon and Alan arrive back in cockpit a moment later where Virgil was doing a bit of thinking. "So what are we doing now?" asked Alan. "Well Alan I want you to stay here and help me operate the grabs because we are going to lift the bus and place it back on the road again." "But what about the bomb on the bus" Alan questioned. "Scotts done a fly by and there is no bomb there meaning it would be safer to lift the bus now." "What about the kids and teachers?" Gordon couldn't help but worry. "They should be fine Gordon, TB2 calling TB5." "Anything wrong Virg?" asked John "Have you been in contact with the teachers in the bus?" Virgil asked as he was keen to get started. "Yeah I was able to get through to them since the police sent me the signal." "Is everyone safe for lifting now?" asked Virgil.  
"They seem to be the teachers told me that no one is hurt so we are safe to lift them out of there." He explained quickly. "Ok John thanks for that TB2 out, TB2 to TB1." "TB1 here Virg." "I may need you to guide us in with the grads Scott, Alan is going to operate the grads now for me." "Ok Virg, what have you got Gordon doing?" Scott could see his water based brother via the screen. "Gordon is going to talk to the kids while we lift them off the cliff." "I am?" said Gordon as he was standing beside Virgil. "Yes Gordy, you are really good with kids plus you are the best person for the job now." "Gee thanks Virg." Gordon replied. It was strange sometimes that his brothers saw his serious nature as well as his playful one. "Your welcome, TB2 to TB5." Virgil replied. "TB5 here Virg, what can I do for you now?" "Could you put us though to the teachers on that bus? Gordon is going to talk to the kids while we lift them to safely." "Ok Virg hang on a sec will you." John contacted the teachers on the bus and told them that Gordon was going to talk to them while they got lifted so the kids were not scared before he put the teachers though to TB2. "Hello." Said one of the teachers who was on the bus with the kids. "Hello my name is…um…never mind that…I am going to talk to the kids while we get you all lifted off this cliff in one go, how many kids have you go with you?" Asked Gordon as he was trying to get some information. "We have 12 kids and one of them is wheel chair bound." It was obvious the teacher was scared. "Are they all safely in their seats ok?" "Yeah they are all belted up thank goodness." said the teacher Gordon started to talk to the kids as Virgil and Alan begin to move the bus using the grads as Scott guided them in from TB1. A few minutes later the bus was on the ground safe and The Thunderbirds headed back to base. "TB1 to TB2 a job well done guys lets head home and do a debrief with Dad." said Scott as he flew ahead. "F.A.B. Scott I will call dad and let him know for you." said John. "TB5 calling base." "Hey John how is everything going over at the danger zone?" Asked Jeff as Jo and Lady Penelope were still in the office waiting on news. "Everything is fine Dad, Virg managed to use the grads on two, Gordon was talking to the kids when they were being lifted and Alan operated the grabs. All the kids are accounted for." said John who was glad to see the end of this mission. "Ok John tell everyone well done and tell Virgil that both Jo and Robyn are still here waiting on him to get back." said Jeff with a smile, glad to hear that everything had gone okay. "Ok Dad will do TB5 out, TB's 1 & 2 from TB5." "Go ahead John." Both Virgil and Scott said in unison. "Dad says well done everyone and Virg? "Yeah bro."  
"Jo and Robyn are both still in Dads office waiting on you." "Thanks for that John TB2 out." said Virgil with a smile, he was glad that he would be seeing his girls again once he got home.


	18. Everyone home safely well almost

Chapter 18: everyone home safely almost

Back on Tracy Island, everyone was waiting for The Thunderbirds to return home. Jo was standing back on the balcony looking out over the ocean as Lady Penelope walked over towards her.  
"Jo darling are you ok with all of this?" Asked Penny because her little sister looked worried as anything.  
"I'm fine Penny honest, just didn't expect to be seeing Virgil go out on a mission this soon you know." She explained, her grip on the railing tightening.  
"I know it's hard Jo but you will get used to it, Virgil is really good at his job and to be truthful with you I think that he is the most careful of them all. He doesn't take many risks, only when he has too."  
"Mummy?" A small voice came from behind them.  
"Yes sweetie?" said Jo as she lifted Robyn into her arms and placed her on her hip.  
"I really miss Daddy where did he go?" Asked Robyn.  
"Daddy is away working honey but he is on his way home now, isn't he Grandpa?" Said Jo as she looked over at Jeff.  
"He sure is Robyn and will be very glad to see you."  
"Robyn?"  
"Yes Auntie Penny?"  
"Why don't we go and get your drawing pads so that your mummy and Granddad can have a chance to talk a bit?"  
"Ok Auntie Penny." said Robyn as Jo handed her over to her sister and Lady Penelope left the office with Robyn.  
"Jo look I am so sorry, if I had of known that Virgil was going to be a father I am sure that he would have been there for you. He evening told me that he planned on marrying just before I called him up about IR. If only I had of known..."  
"It's ok Jeff at least Virgil is here now and Robyn loves him to bits, you know I am so glad that Virgil didn't walk away from me once I told him about Robyn." It was something she'd thought long and hard about.  
"Well Robyn is such a great child, and she is a lot like Virgil when he was Robyn's age."Jeff said, his mind flicking back to when Virgil was a child.  
"I am just so glad that Virgil is here now Jeff, I don't have to worry about being on my own again."  
"I know what you mean there Jo." And he know, having been a single parent for so long he understood it perfectly.  
"Thanks for welcoming me into the family as quick as you did."  
"That's no problem Jo, always wondered how you and Penny were so close and how you came to live next door to us."  
"Yeah I had some good nights at yours, babysitting Alan and Gordon was good too, still can't believe how these two have grown." She couldn't help smiling as she thought back to those nights.  
"But once you get them together..."  
"You keep well out of the way then."  
"How did you know about that?" Asked Jeff.  
"Let's just say that Virgil gave me a bit of warning before we came here."  
"TB2 calling base." The voice coming through the speaker interrupted their talk.  
"This is base go ahead TB2."  
"Just want to get clearance for landing, TB1 was delayed taking off for some reason but Scott told us to go on."  
"Ok son you are clear for landing." said Jeff as he looked at the computer screen.  
"Thanks Dad see you soon"  
"Virgil?"  
"Yeah Dad?"  
"Did Scott tell you why he was delayed taking off?"  
"No Dad, but Scott never gets delayed unless something is wrong." In truth Virgil was worried about his brother.  
"TB2 and Base from TB5."  
"Hey John, son has this got anything to do why Scott was delayed while getting back home."  
"It has Dad, Scott has just sent his panic single to me and it's not good." Jeff could tell from Johns face that the news was more than not good.  
"What do you mean by not good?" said Virgil as he was coming into land on TB2.  
"Well I think Scott has lost all control of TB1 and I can't get the hold of him to ask him about it." It was clear that John was panicking now and that was definitely not like John.  
"Are you still tracking him?" Asked Jeff.  
"Yeah I am Dad but wait a minute..."  
"What is it John?"  
"Well I hate to tell you this but TB1 has just gone down over the sea and Scott's signal has just disappeared." Jeff felt his whole body go numb, how could this be happening?  
"John can you get a location on it, so me and Gordon can go and look." asked Virgil in a panicked voice as Alan and Gordon put their hands on Virgil's shoulders.  
"Yeah I do have one."  
"Ok John patch it though to Virgil, Virgil I want you to pick up TB4 and go after Scott but don't worry about TB1 we can get her out later or replace her at least but make sure that Scott is ok."  
"F.A.B. Dad"  
"Alan?"  
"Yes Dad?  
"When Gordon gets Scott on TB2 I want you to fly TB2 back to the island while Virgil takes care of Scott once he gets rescued."  
"Ok Dad. F.A.B."  
TB2 quickly picked up TB4 and began to get ready for take off.  
"I don't understand it Virg, Scott flew home in front of us and something goes wrong with TB1, like you say its unlike Scott not to tell us if he is been delayed."  
"The only thing we can do Gordon is pray and hope that Scott is alright then we can investigate what happened with TB1 later." Virgil had to try hard to keep his voice from shaking.  
"TB2 to base."  
"Go ahead Virgil."  
"Have picked up TB4 now getting ready to head out to get Scott and we kind of left Alan behind in the hanger. He said he needed the toilet."  
"Ok F.A.B. on that son, don't worry about Alan, I will get him to take Jo down to the sickbay and get it ready for Scott."  
"Ok Dad, Was Jo ok while we were gone?" Asked Virgil  
"She was fine but Robyn started to ask where you were so Penny took her to do something, and I had a good chat to Jo getting to know her better."  
"That is so good to hear Dad she will get used to it but I think it's going to take a while."  
"Ok Virgil you are clear for take-off again, let us know as soon as you have Scott."  
"F.A.B. Dad TB2 out."  
Virgil and Gordon were both in TB2 tracking TB1, after a few minutes Virgil got the location and went straight there, relieved to find it wasn't that far from the Island.  
"Ok Gordon you better get down to TB4 and rescue Scott, once you get Scott on TB4 I am going to put 2 on auto and come and help you down at the sickbay."  
"Ok Virg." said Gordon as he left the cockpit for TB4  
"TB2 to base, Dad we have Scott located and Gordon is going down now in 4 to see what the situation is."  
"Copy that TB2, Jo is now going down to the sickbay now and Alan is joining her to give her a hand with Scott once he comes in." said Jeff.  
"We'll all I am saying Dad is good luck to Jo for taking on Scott because I know what a pain he can be when he is in the sickbay."  
"Well if Jo can handle Scott well put it this way, she'd be a big part to IR." Jeff tried to keep the conversation light but he was struggling, he was just so worried.  
"Ok I am about to drop the pod, will call once we have Scott on TB2."  
"Keep us posted Virgil."  
"I will Dad TB2 out, TB2 to TB4."  
"TB4 here Virg." Gordons voice came over the speaker loud and clear.  
"I am about to drop the pod Gordon, get down there and see what is going on."  
"Ok Virg."  
Virgil dropped the pod and Gordon took TB4 out under the water.  
"Ah Virg..."  
"Yeah Gordon what have you found?"  
"Well it looks like TB1 is still water tight and I think that Scott is trapped in the cockpit, Scott is really going to hate me for this. But I need to go and cut Scott out Virg. I can't seem to unlock the cockpit because it won't open."  
"Ok Gordon try your best not to do too much damage to TB1. We are going to have to work out how we are going to get her out of the water and back to base. But for now let's just get Scott out of there." Explained Virgil, relieved to know that his brother was still alive.  
"You know bro. I really feel sorry for Jo when she gets Scott, she'll not know what hit her." Virgil couldn't help echoing his brothers statement.


End file.
